Crois toujours en toi
by Nolyssa
Summary: Lily Evans est une petite fille qui croit dur comme fer au conte de fée. Mais son arrivée à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec un sorcier vont faire d'elle une nouvelle Lily. Mais elle va se rendre compte que la vie de toutes les filles n'est pas si rose.
1. Rêve de petite fille

Chapitre 1 : Rêve de petite fille.

Conte de fée. J'aime ces mots. Ils signifient tant pour moi et tellement peu voir rien pour d'autres. Je me souviens des soirs où mon père me racontait des histoires avant de m'endormir. Les contes se terminent toujours de la même façon : Le prince aime la princesse ils se marient et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Finalement, ils vivent heureux et amoureux dans un beau château comme l'histoire de ce soir là…

-Voilà ma chérie, c'est fini pour ce soir, dit mon père en m'embrassant sur le front ce que j'adorais.

Le décor de ma chambre me revient doucement je prenais souvent l'habitude de m'imaginé un autre monde. Cette chambre c'était vraiment mon monde à moi. Un monde fermé. Le papier peint était vert pomme, j'avais un jolie bureau dans le coin et un lit en bois au milieu. L'atmosphère me détendait et mes peluches éparpillées partout me rassuraient. Une idée à maman. La chambre de Pétunia n'était pas aussi belle, elle était à son image. Froide et noire.

- Papa ? Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non ma puce pas ses yeux là. On s'était mis d'accord tout les deux une seule histoire par

soir.

Il me faisait sourire lui. Il avait de grands yeux bruns où j'aimais me noyer malgré les cernes qui les entouraient. Il ne portait pas de moustache, était grand, maigre, et avait un pull bien doux de couleur bleu azur. Il ne ressemblait pas à maman qui elle était brune aux yeux vert. Les mêmes que moi. Beaucoup de gens gratifiaient notre ressemblance par des éloges et des compliments.

Non s'était pas ma question. Je… je veux savoir si …eh bien…si moi aussi je suis une princesse… 

Mon père s'interrompit surpris et me regarda. Dans ses yeux je lis sa fierté et sa joie de m'avoir comme fille. Moi Lily Evans, 8 ans lui apporté tant. Mais je lui rappelais surtout sa femme qui nous avait quitté pour aller chez les anges le jour qui précède mon anniversaire c'est –à –dire il y a deux mois. Il l'aimait, m'aimait ainsi que ma sœur; nous les trois femmes de sa vie avions l'amour profond et sincère de cet homme que nous chérissions. J'étais triste pour maman. J'avais l'impression quelle m'avait abandonné, comme ma sœur de 12 ans et mes amis. Ils me détestaient tous et je trouvais en mon père mon seul ami et confident. J'en voulais de moins en moins à maman mais certaines plaies qu'elle m'a causées ne se refermeront jamais.

- Bien sur, ma Lily, repris mon père se qui me sortit de mes pensées, tu es ma princesse et rien ni personne ne nous sépara jamais, je te le promets 

Mais une chose me tracassait :

- Papa ? Je ne peux pas être une princesse.

Pourquoi pas ? C'est un métier d'avenir ironisa-t-il.

Eh bien ! Dis-je sérieusement ; les princesses n'ont pas les cheveux couleur carotte, elles sont belles sinon on ne les aimerait pas. Ensuite, elles ont des princes, et le plus important vivent dans un château. 

Mon père me regarda bouche bée, puis rigola. J'étais une enfant avec le cœur et l'âme, si pur et innocente.

- Viens là ma Lily dit il en me prenant sur les genoux. Tu es la plus belle de toutes les princesses avec tes cheveux. Il te rende spéciale. Ton prince viendra un jour et vous partirez loin –Prend ton temps surtout- et tu auras ton château.

Et toi tu vivras avec nous toujours et on…

Non Lily et tu le sais, trancha mon père.

Tu seras où ?

Papa t'a dit qu'il doit un voyage très loin pour être avec ta maman chez les petits anges.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il était malade mais pas au point de rejoindre maman et les anges… Je ne voulais pas non. Je parlerai aux anges, je veux aller avec papa. Je fondis en larmes. Mon père me prit dans ces bras.

- Arrête ma chérie, regarde ce livre. Là tu vois ce livre de conte c'est notre livre à toi et à moi. Lorsque tu le regarderas un jour tu verras bien plus en lui et il te sera utile.

Je regardais le livre sans comprendre. Devant moi, une image représentait un homme costaud, une femme blonde, un cheval blanc et des enfants jouant avec des chiens. Dans le fond sur une colline se dressait un château.

Je verrai quoi ?

Tu verras… Dors bien.

Il m'embrassa puis alla voir ma sœur. C'était décider un jour avec mon prince charmant (qui sera super) j'habiterai un château magique avec mes bébés et avec papa et peu être Pétunia qui sais ? Oui je les inviterai à manger des glaces au chocolat on vivra heureux ensemble. Oui ensemble pour toujours….


	2. Une nouvelle sorcière est née

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle sorcière est née.

Donc, le roi qui fut couronné en 800se nommait Charlemagne, il était carolingien et est mort en 841 à Aix en Provence. Qui peut me dire où cela se situe et se que Charlemagne a crée ? demanda une voie lente et presque inaudible.

A cet instant la cloche retentit (enfin !). Je me lève et commence à ranger mes affaires.

Miss Evans votre devoirs ne l'oublier pas ! 

Ma tète se leva pour voir la vielle folle assise à un bureau qui me sert de professeur d'histoire. Elle portait une robe rose d'où dépasser des mi-bas et des jarretières. Ces cheveux lâchés étaient très sales et gras. Je pris la copie d'entre ses mains notant au passage un vernie à ongle bleu. Finalement elle n'avait aucun gout, ni aucun style.

Je sortis dans la cour pour profiter de la dernière semaine de juin. Le soleil me fessait du bien. Je m'assis sur un banc lorsque Pétunia passa avec Tim Scott, son nouveau copain de la semaine (le 5éme du mois). Elle s'arrêta devant moi afin de l'embrasser et de me dégoutter par la même occasion. J'enviais ma sœur, elle était populaire, belle, agréable en publique mais conne en classe et arrogante avec les professeurs. Personne ne pouvait penser que Lily Evans était la sœur de Pétunia. Non, la fille invisible aux yeux de tous et sans amis, qui n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un ne pouvait être familier avec Pétunia Evans. Impossible.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeait vers la maison que papa avait acheté pour mon 11éme anniversaire. L'autre on ne pouvait plus se la payer. Ca nous a attristés. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'accepter comme j'étais ? Un jour, je m'étais promis d'enlève le masque que porte Lily Evans. Promesse non tenu. Je devais un jour trouvait ma place dans mon monde. Mais cette en droit existe-t-il ? Où se trouve t il ?

Lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, papa était assis dans un fauteuil du salon en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'une robe bleu. Il avait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient blancs tout comme sa barbe qui lui arrive au nombril. Il se leva et me tendis une main que je serai suspecte.

- Miss Evans, je suppose. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore . Je suis venu dans l'espoir que vous accepteriez une place dans l'école où j'enseigne. Elle se nomme Poudlard.

Ma sœur arrive, vous faites erreur sur la personne. Mon prénom est Lily. Pétunia est ma sœur.

Il m'arrive pas très souvent de me trompé et là ca n'est pas une erreur à moins que vous êtes le sosie de Lily Evans ? 

Je le regardais un instant me forgeant ma propre opinion sur lui. Il était bizarre et très sur de lui, voir hautain. Il me tendit une lettre. Le cachet représentait un blason avec un serpent, un blaireau, un aigle et un lion. Mes mains tremblèrent. Je savais tout au fond de moi que ma vie allait changer. Lorsque je réussis à l'ouvrir je sorti un parchemin sur lequel je lis :

_Chère Mlle Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est confirmée. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matériel nécessaire à votre scolarité. La rentré se fera le 1er septembre à 11h00 précis, quai 9 ¾, Londres_.

_M. Dippet, Directeur._

Je relevais la tête vers papa un doute m'effleura, ca ne pouvais être vrai. Je deviens folle de colère :

- Tu te crois drôle ? Tu engages un vieux fou pour que Pétunia puisse rire de moi ? Je te croyais plus intelligent !

Et moi je te croyais plus polie que ca.

Tu n'as pas le droit de…de...tu

Si je peux me permettre, interrompit Dumbledore, vous croyez à un canular ? Vous avez tord Poudlard existe et on y enseigne la magie mais aussi un futur métier. Tu es une sorcière et ton destin est venu te chercher pour te montrer ta voie.

Je ne peux pas être une sorcière.

Pourquoi ne pourrait tu pas ? demanda simplement le sorcier.

Parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir, répondis –je calmement. 

Dumbledore éclata de rire Je le trouvais à présent plus jeune et plus mur. S'il ne mentait pas ?

Tu t'en es servit pourtant sur Pétunia, continua Dumbledore, te souviens tu de la glace que tu as fait léviter sur sa tête ? Et de la fois où tu l'as fait atterrir dans les buissons pour te défendre et cela sans la toucher ? 

Je souris à cette évocation. Il disait vrai, j'étais sorcière et ca me plaisait. Je me tourne vers mon père qui observait la scène.

- Pardon.

Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

De ne pas être comme tu l'aurais voulu.

Mais tu es comme je veux que tu sois et tu es ma fille. Je t'aime personne ne changera ca. Tu m'entends ? Personne. Si tu veux y aller tu en as le droit.

Vraiment ? Alors c'est d'accord… 

Dumbledore prit congé après nous avoir expliqué comment aller dans un endroit appelé chemin de traverse. Nous nous y rendîmes plusieurs jours après et j'eu ma première baguette : souple et rapide, bois de saule, excellente pour les enchantements. La magie me fasciné et mon père également j'attendis avec impatience le premier septembre tout comme papa. Mais pas Pétunia, elle répété que j'étais un monstre qu'elle l'avait toujours dit. Moi je l'ignorais bien que ca me fessait mal. Après tous je n'étais que moi. Mais qui étais-je ?


	3. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attente.**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie qui commence.

Papa, Pétunia dépêchez vous, on va être en retard ! .

Une jeune fille avec des tâches de rousseurs entraînait son père et sa sœur dans le quai de la gare de Londres. Elle tenait dans ses mains son billet et stoppa net entre les quais 9 et 10 cherchant des yeux l'inscription 9 ¾.

-Alors, où il est ce fameux quai ? Si tu veux mon avis tu te places au ¾ du chemin entre les poteaux 9 et 10 et tu effectues une danse africaines en disant « Sésame ouvre toi », ca devrait marcher, me lança ma sœur d'une voie pleine d'ironie et de haine.

Alors que ma sœur se moquait de moi, mon père essayait de me réconforter malgré l'évidence : ce n'était pas possible un quai 9 ¾. Mon regard se promena autour de moi pour trouver un indice qui dirait le contraire. Sans succès, résignée je me tourne et fonce dans un garçon qui lâcha un livre. Je me suis baisé et lui ai ramassé puis bredouillant une excuse je lève les yeux (et non ce n'est pas celui auquel tous le monde s'attend) vers le jeune homme qui me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relevé. Je l'accepte avec plaisir. Il me tend alors mon billet qui était lui aussi tombé. Il arrêta son geste pour regarder le morceau de papier plus attentivement.

- Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard , me demanda t il.  
- Euh…Oui c'est la première fois et je dois avouer que je ne trouve pas le quai.  
- Pas de problème ! Tu es d'origine moldu c'est ça ? Suis moi je te le montre.

Accompagné de ma petite famille, nous nous rendîmes sur le quai 9 ¾ à travers la barrière avec beaucoup de surprise. Pétunia cria tout le chemin alors que mon père s'amusa de voir une nouvelle facette de la magie. Je leur fis des adieux, en embrassant mon père et en lui disant une fois de plus mon amour, ma sœur elle refusa tout simplement de m'approcher à moins de 2 mètres. Je ne dis rien en montant dans le train après avoir promis une fois de plus d'écrire avec des hiboux, ma nouvelle méthode. Je m'installe dans un compartiment vide avec le jeune garçon brun.

- Je ne me suis pas présenter. Johan Stevens d'origine sorcier comme tu as pu le remarquer.  
- Moi c'est Lily, Lily Evans. D'origine moldu, tu m'as été d'une grande aide sur le quai tout à l'heure. Je te dois ma scolarité. Je ne l'oublierai pas.  
- Eh bien Lily, on a qu'à être amis. Et je serai ravi de pouvoir à nouveau t'aider

Je le dévisageais il était grand, maigre, pas très mignon (ou plutôt pas dans le style de Lily) avec des épaules carrés et une multitude de boutons. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris clair. La jeune sorcière décida de lui accordais sa confiance.

-Tu connais quoi de Poudlard. Parce que j'aimerai savoir pleins de choses avant de me laisser surprendre par les lieux. Dumbledore m'a parlé de maisons, de cours, de foret, de grande salle et de répartition. C'est quoi ?

Ravi de pouvoir être utile, Johan se lança dans un récit très précis de Poudlard. Il avait eu deux sœurs qui auparavant y avaient étudiées. Finalement, le reste du voyage était l'objet de discussion autour de la magie, Poudlard et le monde moldu. Le train se mit à ralentir lorsqu'ils firent de vêtir leurs robes de sorciers. A la sorti du train, Lily suivit les premiers années et Johan dans des barques. Ils traversèrent le fleuve et à un tournant se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le château. Lily sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Jamais toute sa vie elle n'oubliera cet instant tout simplement magique. Elle savait à présent que sa vie reprenait le sens qui fut perdu à la mort de sa mère. Elle était en harmonie avec elle-même, prête à toute affronté. Ils grimpèrent les marches et furent accueillit par Dumbledore qui les salua et Lily aurait juré qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il expliqua le fonctionnement de la répartition que Lily connaissait déjà grâce à Johan. Elle vit soudain une forme transparente passé devant elle.

-Un fantôme de Poudlard il y en a pleins tu verras, lui signala Johan.

Le discours du être fini car les élèves se mirent en marche et entrèrent dans une salle où été disposé 4 grandes tables, une par maison. Faisant face à chacune se tenait la table du corps professoral. Un siège avec un chapeau été poser entre elle et les élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore fit l'appelle comme prévu en commencent par un Sirius Black. Un jeune homme qui, je dois dire, avait un certain charme s'avança avec un air décontracté. Il mit le chapeau qui, après quelques minutes, cria « Gryffondor ». Le garçon se leva et rejoignit la table du centre droit accompagné d'une série de gloussement.

Après qu'Amos Diggory fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore appela mon nom. Je pris une bouffée d'air en m'avançant vers le siège où je m'assis un chapeau sur la tête. Je chapeau prit longtemps avant de m'envoyer dans la maison rouge et or. Il fit de même avec un certains Franck Londubat, Remus Lupin et à mon grand bonheur Johan Stevens.

Entre Lupin et Stevens, Dumbledore appela James Potter. J'ai relevée la tête et je suis restée bouche bée. Un jeune homme séduisant s'avança accompagné par une série, qui été tout sauf harmonique, de gloussement. Pour une fois, je les approuvais. A ma grande joie, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Je l'observais en secret alors qu'une blonde mi beauté- mi monstre se rapprocha de lui pour le draguer. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire.

Ainsi, c'est passer mon entrée dans le monde de la magie et ma première rencontre avec James Potter. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait mais à cet instant j'étais sereine.


	4. Un monde suréel pour une vie ordinaire

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir.**

**Petite précision de ma part et excuses. Le chapitre ci et les autres se passent lors de la cinquième année de Lily à Poudlard. L'explication est simple : il ne se passe à mon goût rien d'intéressant dans la vie de ma Lily (qui est différente sur plusieurs points avec celle des HP, elle est plus fragile, avec une âme d'enfant et sans James qui la harcèle pour le moment) pour devoir le narrer. Donc milles excuses à ceux et celle qui espérer lire ces premières années. J'espère que ca vous plaira tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et reviews !**

Chapitre 4 : Un monde surréel pour une vie ordinaire.

La vie passe. Le temps file au loin si bien que les vacances et les 4 premières années à Poudlard ont pris le largue. Ma vie a réellement changé depuis mon entrée dans le monde de la magie et croyez moi ou non pas quand bien.

J'aime Poudlard et son univers magique. J'aime les cours et mes professeurs. J'aime ramener des points à ma maison. J'aime les soirées au coin du feu à manger des bonbons avec Johan. J'aime la volière et les multiples hiboux et chouettes. J'aime les fantômes et les portraits du château. J'aime ma vie et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Mais comme dans toutes les vies de rêve il arrive un instant où on doit se réveiller. Un instant où l'on doit sortir de sa coquille pour affronter la réalité et les problèmes. On est arrivés à Poudlard il y a à peine trois heures et déjà le premier problème de l'année.

- Johan, rassure moi 5 mn et dit moi que tu connais le mot de passe.

- Désolé Lily je pensais que toi tu le connaissais.

Il est vraiment très pratique comme ami par moment. Johan et moi sommes resté très proches l'un de l'autre après notre voyage en train. J'adore la façon qu'il a de trier sa nourriture, de se lever aux aurores pour admirer le soleil effectuer le début de sa course quotidienne. Nous nous comprenons beaucoup même trop par instant et à d'autres pas du tout…comme maintenant.

-T'es vraiment pas possible toi…

- Ecoute Lily calme toi ! On a qu'à demandé au premier Gryffondor qui vient.

Nous avons attendu 15 mn avant que quelqu'un daigne venir, puis nous sommes montés dans nos dortoirs respectifs après avoir fixer un rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner. Je poussais à peine la porte que je fus déjà sujette à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Verity et sa bande sont arrivées avant moi.

- Oh les filles ! Regarder voir qui vient par içi. Qu'est ce que cette chose fait là ? demanda Alma.

- Je crois qu'elle veut faire le ménage, poursuivit Susan.

- Ou alors elle veut devenir notre amie, histoire de paraitre plus belle et plus populaire. T'en pense quoi Verity ? ajouta Sophia.

Les trois furies se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour laisser la place à la dénommée Verity. Elle portait une robe de sorcière courte, un décolleté très plongeant à faire sauter de fureur Mc Gonagall, ses cheveux lâchés ondulaient légèrement entrant dans son décolletée par endroit. Ses yeux d'un marron clair me scrutaient accompagnés d'un sourire sans réelle enthousiasme affiché sur des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était, je dois dire, très belle et je comprenais pourquoi tant de garçon s'intéressaient à elle.

Les filles, les filles du calme… Evans ni peut rien si elle est comme ça. Si normal, si monstrueuse, si…

Voyant mon regard posée sur sa robe elle me demanda :

-Alors tu aimes Evans ? Elle vient de Paris, et à couter à mon père 4 milles gallions d'or. Mon père, tu sais, celui qui est riche ce qui est normal puisque c'est le ministre de la magie. Et moi, tu vois je suis plus riche et plus belle que toi.

Ses paroles n'avaient sûrement pas l'effet attendu car elle poursuivit :

- Les filles, laissons Evans seule avec ses livres et allons nous en. Je dois chercher James. Je ne vous ai pas raconté que je l'es vu cet été et il m'a dit….

La porte se referma sur elles à mon grand soulagement. Oui, Verity avait peut être un père riche, ministre de la magie mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Souvent, le soir je la vois pleurer, pleurer de désespoir et d'impuissance face au divorce de ces parents, et à l'assassinat de ses grands-parents. Vivre dans le même dortoir que des personnes, vous en fait apprendre plus sur elles qu'elles ne le veillent bien. Je me souviens bien de notre première rencontre, elle avait embrassé James Potter le jour de ma répartition. Depuis, leur histoire vit et survit au rythme des ruptures et réconciliations.

Je dormis très bien cette nuit là et descendit juste à l'heure pour avoir un savon de Johan.

- On va être en retard. Imagine la tête à la vielle Mc Go si Lily Evans est en retard et puis tu sais…

Ah ! Pauvre Johan. Si seulement il comprendrait à quel point ça m'est égal. Il parle, parle, parle, parle et aie. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées que je ne regarder pas devant moi. Erreur… Je relevais la tête pour m'excuser et me retrouver face à Potter.

- Enfin Cornedrue si tu veux draguer prend toi y autrement, défonce pas les filles. Elles vont être inutilisables après ….

- Tais-toi Patmol ! Je suis désolé…euh… zut. Je te connais de vue et on est ensemble en cours, non ? Mais j'arrive plus à mettre un nom sur ton visage.

Lily le dévisagea mais ne répondis pas. Ainsi Potter ne connaissais pas son nom. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Potter le dragueur et collectionneur numéro 1 avec Sirius Black. Potter célèbre attrapeur et capitaine de Gryffondor depuis cette année. Potter petit chef des Maraudeurs. Potter amateur de blagues dont les victimes sont les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi tu devrais me connaitre ?

Avant qu'il est pu répondre quoi que ce soit je me rendis dans la grande salle et m'assit le plus loin possible de Verity et ses clones. Johan m'observait du coin de l'œil pas très discret.

-Bon Johan dit moi ce qui ne va pas sinon je vais m'énervée je te préviens

- Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ? Tu parles à James Potter, un Maraudeur il te demande ton nom et toi tu ne réponds pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lui est moi on vit dans des mondes différents, lui dans le succès et la gloire et moi dans la transparence et la soumission. Qu'est ce que je ferais d'une amitié avec lui ?

Johan resta silencieux mais je voyais bien qu'il me désapprouvait terriblement. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

Après le repas, nous nous mîmes en route pour le cours de métamorphose. En passant, nous avons croisé les Maraudeurs au complet, Pettigrow, Lupin, Black et Potter. Ce joli lot était entouré de Verity et sa bande. Potter me fit un grand sourire et m'adressa un geste de la main, que j'ai décidé d'ignorer. Johan se tourna pour regarder Verity. Je savais qu'il fessait parti des garçons sous son charme. Avant je ne me suis jamais permis une remarque à ce sujet mais là je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en ressentais le besoin.

- Elle et toi vous vivez dans deux mondes différents ça ne marchera jamais entre vous et en plus tu mérites beaucoup mieux que Verity.

Johan était devenu silencieux, visiblement vexé et plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu connais la différence entre nous deux, c'est que moi je crois toujours à tout même si c'est impossible. Toi, tu te fixes des barrières et ça vient de je ne sais où mais ce que je sais c'est que même si tu le veuilles ou non tu te dois d'avancer. Oublie et avance.

Sa remarque m'a mise hors de moi. Il avait raison et moi tord mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Que savait-il de ma vie en fin de compte?

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu ne me connais pas alors arrête j'essayais juste de te protéger de Verity…

- Très bien alors ta raison je te connais pas. J'ai vécu 4 années avec une inconnue. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'autres d'ailleurs. C'est formidable ta confiance comme si je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de toi. Milles mercis Lily ou attend c'est ton vrai nom au moins?

Ca en était de trop pour moi. Je m'assis au fond de la classe les larmes aux yeux moi seule savais pourquoi. Ca avait échappé à tout le mode sauf à Johan. Mais ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'un certain James Potter avait assisté à la scène et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu.


	5. Les Maraudeurs

**Voici la suite de l'année de Lily. Le chapitre 6 suivra bientôt. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant que les autres.**

**Merci aussi pour vos reviews. Elles me vont droite au cœur. N'hésité pas à m'en laisser d'autres.**

**Bisous, à bientôt**

**Nolyssa**

* * *

Chapître 5: Où la journée avait si bien commencée...

Les cours se sont déroulés comme prévus mais sans Johan à mes cotés. Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuné, j'ai vu Johan assis, silencieux, ne touchant pas à son assiette. Contrairement à son habitude, les aliments étaient mélangés. J'ai longé la table passant devant les Maraudeurs puis plus loin Verity et ses sosies. Ces dernières m'ont regardé passer sans rien dire.

Arrivée en face de Johan, j'ai respiré un bon coup et me suis adressé à lui :

- Serait-ce possible qu'une ancienne amie puisse s'assoir en face de toi ?

- Lily…Bien sur ! Et tu sais bien que tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça. Je pensais bien faire alors qu'en réalité, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Oh Johan ! Je m'en voulais autant que lui mais je ne dit rien. Lily Evans n'étale pas ces sentiments.

- L'amitié c'est plus compliqué qu'on peut le penser, n'est ce pas ?

Il a éclaté de rire, j'ai suivi le mouvement mais pas avec le cœur. Sans le savoir, hier, Johan avait touché le milieu, mon point faible. Des cicatrices ne se ferment jamais et…

- Regarde on dirait que c'est pour toi

J'ai relevé la tête juste à temps pour voir arrivée une magnifique chouettes hulotte qui s'est posée devant moi avec à sa patte une enveloppe. J'en connaissais l'expéditeur car c'était le seul à m'écrire pendant l'année scolaire : mon père. Je me suis levée de table et est proposée à Johan de le rejoindre dans ½ heure à la bibliothèque, histoire de commencé les devoirs. J'ai retraversé la salle emportant un croissant, puis me suis dirigé vers la volière. J'ai déchiré l'enveloppe et j'ai commencé ma lecture.

_Ma chère petite Lily,_

_Je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles de la famille. Tout le monde va bien. _

_Pétunia a trouvé le grand amour en la personne de Vernon Dursley, il est arrogant et prétentieux. Mais ta sœur l'aime et je veux son bonheur tout comme le tien._

_Ici, la vie suit son cours. L'oncle Phil est passé pour nous annoncer la naissance prochaine de son sixième enfant, il espère un garçon cette fois il le mérite après 5 filles. Je lui souhaite enfin, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs._

_Ensuite, tu me l'as demandé dans ta dernière lettre mes analyses sanguines se sont un peu améliorées. Les médecins sont confiants et moi aussi._

_Finalement, je t'envois ton cadeau d'anniversaire aujourd'hui, pas le jour même mais je te le souhaite dans cette lettre parce que demain je serai occupé chez tante Anna. Elle refait la cuisine._

_Alors un joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, passe une bonne journée, et j'espère sincèrement que ton cadeau te plaira._

_Je t'aime très fort, _

_Ton Papa._

_Ps : Pétunia s'associe à moi ainsi que Vernon._

J'ai éclaté de rire. C'était bien mon père, mentir pour que je commence à apprécier ma sœur. De plus, j'ai eu très envie d'ouvrir mon cadeau joint à la lettre. Vu la taille et connaissant mon père ca devait être un bon pour un magasin. J'ai traversé Poudlard pour rejoindre la bibliothèque tout en relisant ma lettre, décidée à ouvrir mon cadeau seule. J'ai de la patience je sais…

Au détour d'un couloir, je suis tombé sur les Maraudeurs au complet ainsi que deux filles que je connaissais de vue : Emma et Sophie. Je les ai ignorés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un appelle mon nom, je me suis retournée surprise. Potter se tenait en face de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, j'ai visé juste, non? Tu t'appelles Lily Evans et tu es dans le même dortoir que Verity. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez amies depuis votre première année.

Je me suis retenu pour ne pas éclatée de rire. Verity et moi amies ?

- D'habitude tu fais mieux que ça. 2 réponses de juste sur 3.

Devant, son air surpris j'ai continuée :

- Tu as mon nom et mon prénom, mon dortoir mais je ne suis pas une amie de Verity. Elle t'a menti.

Je vis un éclair d'étonnement passé dans les yeux de Potter avant de laissé place à la surprise. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre jusqu'à ce que les autres s'approchent

- Lily, je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Voici, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Je le savais bien sur. Je les connaissais tous de réputations. Je savais que Lupin était un élève doué plutôt mignon avec des yeux gris profonds magnifiques. Je tournais la tête vers Black, tombeur de filles attitré de Poudlard. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux de la même couleur. Beau pour celles qui aiment les ténébreux. Mes yeux se sont alors posés sur Peter Pettigrow qui m'adressa un discret « salut » ce a quoi je répondis. Il était petit, gassouillé, et voué une admiration sans faille aux autres Maraudeurs.

Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus s'avança alors vers moi :

- Je m'appelle Emma, voici Rachel. On s'est déjà parler, tu sais il y avait plus de place dans votre dortoir et on a eu un autre. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis il y a encore 3 lits.

La deuxième fille était brune aux yeux bruns. Elle m'adressa un signe de la main comme pour manifester son accord. Qui sait peut être que je changerai de dortoir un jour? C'était mieux à coup sur que mon dortoir mais je ne les connaissais pas.

- Qui t'a écrit ? me demanda soudain James

Je me tourne vers lui. De quoi il se mêle d'abord ? Mais j'ai choisi de lui répondre.

- Mon père. Pour mon anniversaire demain, il m'a envoyé mon cadeau.

Puis je me rendis compte que Johan devait déjà m'attendre.

- Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. Johan m'attends. A la prochaine fois peut être.

Je leurs souris puis partis en courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où comme prévu je suis arrivé en retard. Quelle idiote! Soudain, je vis Johan à une table.

- Enfin, t'es passé où ? Qui t'a écrit ?

- C'était de mon père j'ai lu sa lettre et après j'ai croisé les Maraudeurs, Emma et Rachel.

Johan me regarda bouche bée, mais n'ajouta rien. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement parce que j'étais sûr qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il ne voulait surement pas se disputer avec moi comme hier au sujet des Maraudeur et de Potter.

- Cool ! Ah au faite Verity m'a parlé et elle te cherchait tu sais pourquoi ?

Verity ? Oups. Ca ne présage rien de bien. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais quelques secondes plus tard je n'avais plus envie de faire des devoirs.

- Ecoute je vais aller prés du lac je vais réécrire à mon père et je te rejoins après c'est bon ?

- Pas de problème. Ou mieux vas y j'ai presque fini les 2 rouleaux de potions et je te rejoins avec des bonbons.

J'adore les idées à Johan par moments.

-Ca me va. A tout à l'heure.

Dehors le soleil était présent, les élèves profitent de leur journée en nageant dans le lac. J'ai trouvé une place sous les arbres avec vu sur le lac et j'ai ouvert mon cadeau. Un bon pour Fleury et Bott. Magnifique. Merci Papa. J'ai fermé les yeux profitant du soleil qui me chauffait le visage. Superbe après midi en prévision. Soudain, la chaleur du soleil a disparu de mon visage. Un nuage ?

- Evans, tu vas me le payer.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Verity et ses clones.

- Pourquoi ?

- Potter. Il m'appartient. Ne chasse pas sur mes terrains ou tu vas le regrettée. Compris ?

Alors c'était pour ça quelle me cherchée, Potter.

- J'ai rien fait.

- Vraiment ?

Elle sortit sa baguette suivie par Alma, Sophia et Susan. Je me suis levé lentement puis je les ai regardées. Pathétique mais si elles me cherchent elles vont me trouvé. Minute. Pourquoi je pense ça moi? Elles sont 4 et moi je suis seule. De plus, Verity est très douée.

- Je veux ne pas me battre avec vous.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. IMPEDIMENTA !

Aie ! Quelle idiote! Maintenant tu te retrouves par terre aux pieds de Verity ! Bravo Lily ! Très malin !

- EXPELLIARMUS !

J'ai levé la tête. Johan et non pas possible…les Maraudeurs et leurs deux copines. Johan a courut vers moi et me libera du sort de Verity. Pouvant me relevée, j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait j'ai vu James engueulée son ex. Mince alors. Emma et Rachel sont venues vers moi ainsi que Lupin me demandant comment j'allais. Puis Verity se détourna de James et me lança :

- Ce n'est pas fini Evans on va réglée cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle s'éloigna suivi de sa cour tandis que Potter accourut voulant m'aider à me relever je l'es repoussais :

- Ne me touche pas ! Ne t'approche même plus ! Laissez-moi tranquille tous autant que vous êtes.

J'ai commençais à courir. Courir. Où ? Je l'ignorais. Je savais simplement que je devais courir le plus vite possible. Le plus loin aussi. Ah Potter ! Je lui en voulais d'avoir encore envenimé mes relations avec Verity. C'était de sa faute, je n'y suis pour rien. Soudain, mon pied s'est pris dans une racine et je suis tombé dans l'herbe. Je n'ai pas cherché à me relever j'ai pleuré. C'était comme on dit la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me suis relevé très tard lorsque le repas du soir sonna. Je n'avais pas faim. Je me doutais que Johan me cherchais mais voilà je n'ai pas bougé. Pourquoi j'aurai dû ? Personne ne m'attendait.

J'ai réfléchi et peu à peu je me suis détendu. Mais c'est seulement vers 23h30 que j'ai décidé de remonter dans la salle commune. Je me suis installé dans le fauteuil de plus prés du feu. J'étais bien. Je ne souhaité pas remonté dans le dortoir car je savais que Verity m'attendais les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai un peu honte de l'avoué mais je ne voulais pas y aller parce que j'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas non plus aller dormir avec Johan vu qu'il occupé une place dans le dortoir en face des Maraudeurs et eux aussi risquaient de me surprendre. A choisir, je préfère encore me trouvait face à Potter qu'à Verity. Plongée dans mes pensées, je me suis endormi sans même m'en rendre compte. Faut vraiment le faire.


	6. Un merveilleux anniversaire

**Voici le chapitre 6. Les prochains chapitres vont de plus en plus se concentrer sur les personnages de l'histoire autour de Lily. Mais sans la négligée bien sur.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira. **

**Bisous et reviews !**

**Nolyssa.**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Joyeux Anniversaire Lily!

Lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux, je me suis retrouvé dans un lit mais ça n'était pas le mien. Je me suis redressais et j'ai tiré les rideaux. J'étais dans un dortoir qui ressemblait fortement à celui que je partageais avec Verity et ses clones. Il y avait 5 lits, une salle de bain et le mur était décoré au couleur rouge et or. Contrairement à ma chambre, celle-ci était mieux rangé. Je me suis levé et me suis apprêtée à sortir de la pièce le plus discrètement possible lorsque je vis Emma surgir de la salle de bain.

- Ah ! Tu es debout, c'est bien ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. On n'a pas voulu te réveillée.

- Bien merci mais je suis où là ?

- Dans le dortoir que je partage avec Rachel. James t'a trouvé hier dans la salle commune et t'a porté juste dans ce lit où tu as dormi. Les Maraudeurs ont pensé que tu devrais mieux dormir ici que avec Verity, Alma, Sophia et Susan, histoire que tu n'es pas de mauvaise surprise à ton réveille.

- James?

- Oui. Il était très inquiet pour toi, plus parce que t'es resté seule prés du lac toute la soirée que pour le reste.

- Comment il savait où j'étais ?

- Ah ça ! Secret de Maraudeurs je présume ! On s'est déjà posé la question avec Rachel, on leurs a demandé personne n'a voulu répondre. Mais bon, on saura peut être un jour et….

- Faut que j'y aille.

Rachel est rentrée dans la chambre à cet instant, stoppant ainsi ma sortie.

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part, dit-elle.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Depuis qu'ils sont dans ma vie, cette dernière est devenue ingérable.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est un grand jour et que tu dois rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à 12h00. Ensuite, on t'a prévu une superbe journée comme elles se doivent de l'être aux anniversaires.

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour les regarder. J'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire. Comment avais je fais ?

- Alors ça te dit ?

Une solution vite…

- Euh… et Johan ?

- Je l'ai vu ce matin dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait dans le hall à 12 heure précise pas une minutes de plus.

Cassée.

- C'est bien lui ça ! Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elles ont éclaté de rire. Emma a sorti une jupe en jeans et un pull en laine, puis une boite d'où elle sortit des bottes.

- Tiens c'est nos cadeaux à Rachel, Remus, Sirius, Peter et moi! On voudrait que tu les portes aujourd'hui.

Ca alors, des vêtements du meilleur magasin de Pré-au-lard.

- Je ne peux pas accepter… c'est beaucoup trop, non franchement je ne peux pas…

- Oh ! Nous, on pense le contraire, me coupa Rachel avec un sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai fini par accepter. La jupe m'allait jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Les bottes remontaient au même niveau mais j'aimais bien ça. Le pull était moulant et doux tout en fessant bien ressortir mes yeux. J'étais en un mot sublime. Mais quelque chose me tracassait.

- On se connait depuis deux jours et j'ai droit à des cadeaux, des attentions et je ne sais quoi d'autres. Pourquoi ?

Emma et Rachel échangèrent un regard.

- Parce qu'on t'aime tous très fort, que toi et Johan êtes super gentils, on veut devenir vos amis. C'est tout.

C'est ça. Il y avait autre chose. Mais j'ai préféré rester silencieuse.

Après l'habillage, place au maquillage et à la coiffure. Un peu de fard à paupière, de mascaras et un chignon dans les cheveux. Le tour est joué.

- Je dois remercier tout le monde alors pour ces cadeaux. Je suis trop gâtée.

- Oui. Tout le monde sauf Johan et James. Ils n'ont pas voulu participés. Ils ont surement leurs cadeaux.

Finalement, à 12h moins 5 nous sommes descendues dans le hall. C'était peut être qu'une impression mais je sentais beaucoup de regard se posaient sur moi. Allez savoir pourquoi. Arrivées, on vit les Maraudeurs et Johan se tournaient vers nous.

- Bonjours les filles ! Eh bien dis donc Lily tu es magnifique, me dit Remus.

- Je dirai même plus que ça, ajouta Black. Je te demanderai de sortir avec moi dans la seconde si je n'aurai pas tant de respect pour la personne qui Aiiiiiiiieee…

James venait d'écrabouiller l'orteil à Sirius. Potter intervient devant un Black au visage contracté par la douleur

- On devrait y aller sinon on va rater quelques minutes de…enfin vous verrez bien.

Nous sommes sortit du château puis nous avons longé le bord du lac pour arrivée sur une clairière. Là, une table était installée avec des couverts pour 8 personnes. J'ai eu droit à la place du milieu. James s'est installé en face, Johan à ma droite et Emma à ma gauche. Johan m'a collé un gros bisou sur la joue et m'a glissé un cadeau dans les mains. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir un collier en argent avec mon prénom au bout. J'ai sauté dans les bras de Johan pour le remercié puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit merci pour mes cadeaux. Ca me touche beaucoup votre geste et jamais je pourrai vous dire à quel point.

Je me suis levé pour leurs faire les bises même à James. Ils me sourirent et nous avons passé l'après midi à boire et à manger. Sirius et Peter parlèrent d'un tour qu'ils voulaient jouer aux Serpentards, Remus et Johan jouaient à une bataille explosive et Emma, accompagnée de Rachel, est retournée aux cuisines chercher un goûter pour tous. James est venu puis m'a emmenée prés du lac. Nous nous sommes assis profitant du soleil.

- Je suis désolé Lily mais ton cadeau est arrivé que maintenant.

- Mon cadeau ? Tu ne dois rien m'offrir.

- J'y tiens.

J'adore son sourire. Il prit un paquet à coté de lui et me le tendis. Il bougeait.

- Dépêche toi, je n'aime pas l'idée de la façon dont j'ai dû te le paqueté.

J'ai ouvert le nœud et le couvercle à bouger puis un petit nez en est sorti, suivi par une tête noir et blanche : Un chaton. Je le pris dans mes bras il était noir et blanc, tout doux magnifique. En me voyant, le chaton se serra contre ma main et la lécha doucement.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres.

- De rien. Ca te plait ?

Me plaire ? Bien que non. Ca me comblée.

- Oh oui ! Merci milles fois.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, puis me regarde sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire que j'adorais. Finalement, James était trop craquant.

- Comment tu vas l'appelée ? me dit-il. C'est une femelle.

- Eh bien je vais t'appelais Mitzi. Ca vous va à tout les deux ?

- Moi oui et elle on dirait aussi.

Nous avons discutés de tout et de rien avant de présenté Mitzi aux autres Elle a été tout de suite apprécié par tout le monde. Le chaton jouait avec tous mais appréciait surtout les caresses de James. Le soir tombé, on se rendit au château, mais je ressentais un sentiment de mélancolie. C'était une belle journée mais je n'étais pas heureuse je savais que demain en cours, ils redeviendront les Maraudeurs et moi, Lily Evans, la fille invisible accompagnés de Johan. Je voulais prendre l'escalier pour me rendre dans mon dortoir quand Sirius me retient :

- Tu compte aller où comme ça ?

- Dormir j'en peux plus, avouais-je.

- Ca je vois mais tu te trompes de dortoir.

N'importe quoi.

- Comment ça ?

- On a changé tes affaires et on a tout mis dans le dortoir de Rachel et Emma.

Changer mes affaires ? Dans le dortoir de Rachel et Emma ? Ca veut dire fini avec Verity ? Oui c'est ça plus de Verity ni de clones. Fini les blagues de mauvais goût au réveille. Je lui ai sauté dessus, le serrant contre moi avant de me précipiter pour faire de même avec les filles. A ma grande surprise, le reste des Maraudeurs et Johan m'attendaient assis sur les différents lits.

- Ta passé une bonne journée ? me demanda Johan assis à coté de Peter et de Remus.

- Merveilleuse, ajoutais-je en m'installant à coté de James et de Mitzi.

- C'est génial alors ! Je suis heureux que notre surprise t'est plus, ajouta James.

Finalement la nuit devient complète lorsque les garçons ont pris congés. Ils m'ont fait la bise chacun à leur tour avant de faire de même avec Rachel et Emma.

Ce soir là, j'ai plutôt mal dormi, jamais aussi mal depuis des mois. J'étais heureuse, j'avais de nouveaux amis et un nouveau dortoir. De plus, Mitzi était entrée dans ma vie. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était simple, eux et moi vivions dans des mondes différents. Eux, la popularité, la beauté et l'intelligence. Moi, la transparence, l'indifférence et l'humiliation. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être amis tout simplement.


	7. Nouvelles compétitions

**Voilà le prochain chapitre. Vous verrez un des moments est particulier voir unique dans le monde des sorciers que l'on connait. Ca va surement en choquer certains ou en étonner d'autres. **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Bisous et reviews,**

**Nolyssa.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles compétitions. 

Je suis bien, très bien. Mon nouveau lit me convient : douillé, reposant, en un mot parfait. Je pourrais y rester des heures, voir une journée. Oui, une journée à dormir, à s'évader dans le pays des rêves, à écouter le silence pour ne surtout pas entendre…

-Allez Lily, debout, c'est l'heure.

Et voilà qui casse mes espoirs de journée au lit. J'ai ouvert mes yeux sur une Rachel souriante.

- Ma parole, tu es une véritable marmotte.

- Oui si tu le dis. Mais je suis fatiguée alors en parfaite marmotte que je suis, je vais me rendormir.

- Mais on a cours…

- Tant pis je ne veux pas y aller.

- Lily Evans qui ne veut pas aller en cours ? T'es pas malade au moins ?

Non faut pas exagérer tout de même. Je suis comme tout le monde.

- Aller Lily debout. On va arriver en retard et les garçons vont nous titiller sur ça.

J'ai repensé à la tête que fait Johan quasiment tout les matins quand j'étais en retard, puis j'ai essayée d'imaginer celle de chacun des Maraudeurs lors de retard. Bref, après un grand effort de volonté, je me suis levé et j'ai pris la direction de la salle de bain pour une douche et un combat perdue d'avance avec mes cheveux. Finalement, nous sommes descendues avec 10 mn de retard dans la salle commune. Johan me regardait exaspéré. Je l'es salué sans grand enthousiasme sachant par avance sa première phrase.

- Les femmes ne changeront jamais, toujours en retard.

Peter éclata de rire. Les autres, trop occupé à saluer Rachel et Emma, ont tournés la tête pour voir ma réaction.

- Ecoute, d'abord, on est des femmes libres donc libres de choisir notre horaire et ensuite on n'est pas en retard c'est vous qui êtes en avance.

Johan voulut répliquer mais Remus l'en empêcha. Un lourd silence s'installa brisé par James.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, il faut fêter ça avec une blague aux Serpentards histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

- Ca pour une idée, c'est une idée James, s'écria Sirius.

De meilleures humeurs, nous sommes descendus dans la grande salle imaginant un bon moyen de rendre cette blague mémorable aux yeux des 4 maisons. La porte s'ouvrit et un fabuleux boucan en sortit.

- D'accord on est en retard mais pas au point d'être les derniers, dit Emma

- On dirait que toute l'école est là, bizarre, ajouta quelqu'un à ma droite.

- Pour le petit déjeuné ? Tu dois te tromper Remus, répliqua Sirius.

Nous nous sommes avancer lorsque des regards se sont tournés vers nous, sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que…, commença James avant de s'interrompre.

J'ai posé mon regard vers lui pour voir qu'il observait une bannière sur laquelle j'ai lu.

_« Compétition de Quidditch international »_

Je suis resté incrédule face à cette annonce. Quidditch international ? Pourquoi et comment ?

- C'est parfait on va les massacré, dit Sirius.

- On va voir, continua Remus.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste, on a la meilleur équipe et la meilleur école, reprocha Peter.

J'ai enfin compris ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils se voyaient tous entrain de jouer. Pourtant James lui ne disait rien.

- Tu n'es pas content de jouer. Vous avez une superbe équipe.

- Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose.

- A quoi ?

- Evans la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Soit patiente tu verras.

Evans ? Pourquoi il m'appelle par mon nom alors qu'il était le premier à m'appeler Lily ? Potter me sourit lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

- Ah ! Le reste des Gryffondors. Je vais pouvoir expliquer et répondre aux questions qui se mélangent dans vos petites têtes.

Je lui ai souri. Le professeur ne changera jamais, il me rendit mon sourire avec plaisir. Je me suis assise entre James et Sirius.

- Alors, cette année Poudlard s'est inscrite à un tournoi exceptionnel organisé par le département des jeux et sports magiques et le département de la coopération internationale de notre ministère. Ce tournoi a pour but d'acquérir des amitiés, de la pratique et surtout de s'amuser. Nous avons réfléchi à une passion commune au monde des sorciers et le Quidditch nous a paru le plus évident. Il y a 8 écoles dans le monde à y participer: deux en Amérique, une en Asie, une en Afrique, une en Océanie et trois en Europe. Leur emplacement sera gardé secret et les matchs se passeront dans des endroits capables d'accueillir deux écoles dont les équipes s'affrontent.

Un murmure d'appréciation s'était propagé au point que Dumbledore fit une pause en attendant le silence qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- L'équipe de Poudlard a été choisi par Mme Bibine et les enseignants ainsi que par moi-même. Elle réunit les meilleurs éléments de l'école. La décision est irrémédiable. Les personnes souhaitant faire parti des remplaçants sont priés de prendre contacte avec leur directeur ou directrice de maison. Donc je vais tout d'abord nommés les membres de l'équipe. Les postes de poursuiveurs sont attribués à Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Les postes de batteurs sont attribués à Arthur Weasley et Yun Chang. Le poste de gardien va à Frank Londubat, enfin le poste d'attrapeur va à James Potter. Le capitaine est James Potter.

Des cris d'acclamations se sont élevés à la table de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, mais aussi des huées à la table des Serpentards, aucun de leurs joueurs n'avaient été choisi. Sirius était aux anges et Remus laissait éclater sa joie. James me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me relâcher et de me sourire. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Je comprends votre bonheur mais je n'ai pas fini.

Le silence retomba.

- Les sept joueurs devront choisir six filles. Le rôle de ses filles est également très important. Les écoles d'Amérique ont voulu garder des traditions. Chez les moldus d'Amérique, les joueurs de n'importent quels sports sont encouragés par des pom-pom girls. Ses filles ont pour rôle d'encourager leurs équipes respectives. Dans notre tournoi, un jury de professeurs issus de différentes écoles ou des membres du ministère observera les filles et leurs accordera une note. Cette note sera additionnée au score de l'équipe de Quidditch. Inutile d'ajouter que cela peut changer l'issu de la compétition. L'école ayant le plus de point passe au niveau suivant. Les matchs se passeront en alternance avec vos cours, le plus souvent pendant les vacances. Bien évidemment, la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard est annulée cette année. Les filles devront se présenter à un membre de l'équipe qui prendra leur nom et le présentera à ses co-équipiers qui me donneront la conception de cet équipe dans deux jours. Je l'annoncerai avant le départ en vacances. Sur ceci, passez une bonne journée et travaillez bien.

Pendant le reste de la journée, je n'ai pas vu les Maraudeurs, ni Emma, ni Rachel en dehors des cours. Poudlard ne parlait que de l'annonce de Dumbledore et les prétendantes au rang de pom-pom girls étaient nombreuses. Le grand soir de l'annonce dans la salle commune, James me prit à part.

- Je n'ai vu ton nom sur aucune liste d'aucun joueur, tu n'es pas intéressée?

- Non, pas du tout. En plus, avec moi dans une équipe, celle-ci est certaine de perdre.

- T'es trop dur avec toi. Moi je pense que tu serais juste sublime.

J'ai éclaté de rire. N'importe quoi.

- C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

James eut soudain un air gêné, il hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

- Euh en faite non. Je voulais t'invité à passer les vacances chez moi.

Stop, pause. James Potter m'a demandé quoi ?

- Des vacances chez toi ?

- Oui, enfin on ne sera pas seul, il y aura Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Emma, Johan et j'ai invité les membres de l'équipe pour venir s'entrainer deux après midi et je vais faire pareille avec les pom-pom girls histoire de trouver des chorégraphies. Alors tu veux ? C'est mieux que rester seule à Poudlard…

Bon, on récapitule James Potter m'invite à passer les vacances chez lui et moi j'hésite ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je veux pas rentrer chez moi parce qu'il y a ma sœur et je ne veux pas m'imposer chez des gens.

- C'est moi qui te le propose. Dit oui s'il te plait, ça me fera super plaisir.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Mitzi toute seule…

Lily Evans t'es vraiment la plus nul des chercheuses d'excuses. James éclata de rire.

- Elle vient avec, j'y compte bien. Ma mère adore les chatons et elle va t'adorée toi aussi. Elle a presque adopté Sirius ce n'est pas peux dire alors toi et elle vous allez bien vous entendre fais moi confiance. On va faire de superbe fête et super bien s'amuser. Alors viens…

- Bon, d'accord.

- Super, je préviens le manoir de te préparer une chambre. On se retrouve au banquet, garde moi une place.

En revenant vers Rachel et Emma, j'ai vu quelles étaient entourées du reste des Maraudeurs et de Johan. Sirius me sourit avant de dire.

- James vient de nous prévenir c'est génial que tu as accepté on va s'amuser dans le manoir il y a pleins de trucs à faire, et crois moi...

- James a un manoir ? Demandais-je totalement incrédule.

- Oui, le manoir appartient à ces parents. Ils sont aurors et possèdent deux ou trois usines très prometteuses, m'expliqua Rachel.

T'a l'air stupide Lily…

- Je ne savais pas…euh… je crois que je vais préparer mes valises.

Après avoir fini ma valise en trois coups de baguette, je suis descendu. J'ai rejoins les autres dans la grande salle, puis ce fut au tour de James de revenir. Il prit place en face de moi.

- C'est réglé Lily, tu viens la chambre sera prête dés demain matin à notre arrivé.

Le repas fut très convivial. Avant de commencer le dessert, Dumbledore se leva.

- Voilà, le moment est venu d'annoncer les noms des filles retenues par l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses filles sont : Verity Debré, Emma Stuart, Rachel Fugger de Gryffondor, Narcissa Black de Serpentard, Ameline Sonis de Serdaigle et enfin Helene Gadins de Poufsouffle. Félicitations ! Et maintenant place à la gourmandise avant de prendre place dans le Poudlard express.

Au bout de la table, j'ai vu les clones de Verity la félicitée. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, nos regards se sont croisés laissant paraitre de la colère puis j'ai détourné la tête. Pas de doute cette fille me haïssait sans que je sache pourquoi. Allez comprendre. J'ai félicité Emma et Rachel, les filles étaient fière tout comme moi je l'étais aussi d'elles.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dans le train en route vers le quai 9 ¾. Je partageais le wagon avec les Maraudeurs, Johan et les filles de mon dortoir. Finalement, le contrôleur est passé pour transformer les sièges en couchettes. J'ai partagé la mienne avec Mitzi, qui a retrouvé sa place habituelle dans mes bras, et en un instant je me suis endormis tellement j'étais fatigué.


	8. Vacances de rêve

**Voilà la suite, j'espere quelle vous plaira autant que les autres. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et j'ai pleins d'idées. J'espere juste que l'idée de pom pom girl n'a pas trop choqué. Je préviens que ce chapitre n'est pas trés riche en événement, mais il sert de bas pour mieux connaitre le mode de vie de mon James et de sa famille. Le prochain est prét à être posté alors passer un bon moment et REVIEWS!!!!**

**Bisous, Nolyssa.**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Vacances de rêve.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par un bisou déposé sur mon front. Pendant une seconde, je me suis souvenu que ma mère me réveillé comme ça, un bisou sur le front, et j'ai espérée qu'à mon réveil elle soit là, devant moi, à me sourire. Une seconde magnifique pendant laquelle j'ai cru revenir en arrière dans le temps où ma mère me lisait des histoires, où j'avais des amies moldus et où notre famille était unie. Mais une seconde c'est très court comme vous le savez et je me suis souvenu de la triste réalité.

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir devant moi un James Potter tout souriant.

- Bonjour ! Dis donc tes yeux sont encore plus jolie à ton réveille que en journée.

Je lui ai fait un faible sourire. Mitzi est allé réclamer ne caresse à James qui lui rendit tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demandais-je.

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de réveiller des filles aussi gentiment mais je dois dire que ça me plait. Tu as de la chance que se soit moi qui t'es réveillée et pas Sirius. Il a réveillé Rachel en lui sautant dessus et Emma en lui versant de l'eau sur la tête.

Trop adorable Potter.

- Alors je crois que je dois te dis merci.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, fit une dernière caresse à Mitzi puis me sourit avant de se détourner pour rejoindre les autres. Je me suis changée puis j'ai rejoins les filles et Johan. Nous avons attendus quelques minutes en compagnie des Maraudeurs avant l'entrée en gare du Poudlard express.

Avec l'aide de Johan, j'ai descendu ma valise et la cage de Mitzi, puis nous sommes passé côté moldu où une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, plutôt mince avec de magnifiques yeux bruns nous attendais. James a courut vers elle et la serré dans ces bras. La jeune femme l'a embrassé puis s'est tourné vers Sirius à qui elle à également déposé un baiser sur la joue. Ils ont échangé quelques paroles puis Remus et Peter se sont approchés et ont salué celle qui devait être Mrs Potter. Elle a fait le même rituel à chacun des garçons, on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait 4 fils.

Un homme, qui avait les mêmes cheveux que James s'approcha du groupe. Plutôt bien bâti, Mr Potter serra la main de chaque Maraudeur et embrassa son fils. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux et je dois avouer qu'il était craquant (PS : non Lily ne fantasme pas sur son futur beau-père...)

- Papa, Maman je crois que vous vous souvenez d'Emma et Rachel mais vous ne connaissait pas Johan et surtout pas Lily.

- Enchantée, je suis Anna Potter et voici mon mari Gregor. Nous sommes ravis que vous aye accepté notre invitation.

Je les ai chaleureusement salués et ai eu droit à de magnifiques sourires. Les parents de James, de prime abord me parurent étrangement normal. Ils avaient l'air de moldus ordinaire, jusqu'au moment où une limousine nous a attendu. Mr Potter nous a demandé de voyager avec elle, pendant que lui, sa femme, son fils et Sirius iraient chez eux en transplanant. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions et me suis installé à l'arrière, Remus prit place à coté de moi et le trajet commença. Il dura deux heures, deux heures au cours desquels les garçons ont joué à la bataille explosives pendant qu'Emma et Rachel ont parlé des dernières modes en matière de capes à Paris Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien j'ai regardé le paysage.

- Regardez c'est là. Le manoir Potter, cria Peter. Là le terrain de Quidditch, là la piscine, ici le sauna et là-bas le parc où on chasse le Gnome. Et devant nous…

- Peter, calme-toi, Lily et Johan vont bien voir une fois arrivés. James fera faire le tour du propriétaire, le coupa Remus.

Peter vira au rouge, ce qui fit éclater de rire Remus et Johan. Ah les garçons par moments!!!

Plus, nous nous rapprochions plus je comprenais pourquoi Peter était tout excité : Le domaine des Potter était énorme, des dizaines et des dizaines d'hectares. Jamais mon père ne pourrait s'offrir ça, même en une vie de travail. Je commençais à peine à imaginer la fortune des Potter et plus tard de James. Jamais il ne manquera de rien, ni lui, ni les siens.

Le petit chanceux, accompagné de son ami Black, nous attendaient justement en haut d'un grand escalier. Nous nous sommes avancés. Manque plus que le tapis rouge, les photographes, les lumières et on serait à Hollywood. Une vrai vie de prince, ou dans mon cas de princesse.

- Bienvenu dans ce château, ironisa Sirius. Merci d'avoir payé 4 milliards de dollars, pour deux semaines. Vous ne serez pas déçus.

Nous avons éclatés de rire, pas James. Il paraissait gêné, en réalité je l'étais aussi. Je n'avais pas de repère dans un monde si différents du 3 pièces en centre ville de mon père. Je me suis senti coupable de ne pas être allé le voir pendant les vacances. A quoi ai-je pensée ? Il est malade, avec Pétunia pendant que moi je suis dans un manoir. Quelle fille génial je suis et en plus j'ai m'aime pas…

Quelqu'un me prit la main.

- Tu viens ou tu rêves ?

Johan.

- Ah ! Euh, oui bien sûr.

On a rejoints les autres dans le hall d'entrée. Ils nous ont jeté des regards surpris en nous voyant courir, mais pas le temps de leurs expliquer. James, en parfait maître de maison, prit la parole.

- Les Maraudeurs ont chacun leurs chambres, Emma et Rachel aussi. Pour vous, je vais vous montrer. Sirius tu peux montrer la chambre à Johan. Je vais au deuxième avec Lily.

J'ai suivi James dans l'escalier. Nous avons arpenté les couloirs sans un mot. Le style de cette maison, ou plutôt de ce manoir, étaient très beau et ancien. De nombreux portrait étaient accrochés aux murs, sans doute de la famille, certains étant très ancien. James s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers moi.

- C'est ta chambre. La mienne est à l'autre bout du couloir, celle de Johan, en dessous de la tienne, celle de Sirius à coté de celle de Johan. Emma et Rachel sont au troisième étage comme Peter et Remus. Entre et fais comme chez toi.

Je suis rentrée et là plus rien. Aucune réaction.

- Alors tu aimes ?

Je me suis tourné vers Potter sans rien dire. Il souriait comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. J'ai rejeté un coup d'œil à la chambre, histoire de me dire « Eh ho! Lily tu ne rêves pas. C'est réelle ». C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Dans le coin droit de la pièce se tenait un lit avec des draps bleus. Deux grands oreillers, bleue aussi, avaient l'être très douillés. Au milieu de la pièce sur un tapis, trônait une table en verre, transparente. Autour d'elle étaient disposés des chaises et des canapés, le tout devant une cheminée. Des armoires, des portraits, des fleurs remplissaient les coins vides. Une grande baie vitrée donnés lieu sur le balcon avec vu sur la piscine et le parc. Au loin, on avait une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une porte se situait à gauche et donnait sur la salle de bain. En résumé, une vraie chambre de princesse.

- C'est magnifique. Merci James, mais il ne fallait pas en faire autant.

- C'est là où habituellement dorment les invités importants, comme toi tu l'es aujourd'hui. Bon, alors écoute, on va déjeuner à midi pile. Soit prête c'est dans une heure. J'enverrai Sorel, une jeune elfe de maison te chercher ainsi que Mitzi. La laisse pas seule. Ma mère a pour habitue d'acheter un présent aux invités, elle a optée pour une robe en soie.

Il désigna un paquet sur la commode.

-Mets-la pour ce soir, il y a un diner d'affaire avec le père de Lucius Malefoy. Il adore critiquer alors essaye d'être encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je sais que ça sera dur mais je te fais confiance. Donc midi en habit normal, ce soir en tenue de soirée. Ok ?

- C'est tout ?

Il a rigolé, puis à fait mine de réfléchir.

- Non Sorel a été mise à ton service. Tu peux demander ses services si besoin

- D'accord. C'est tout ?

- Non, une dernière chose. Mes parents t'ont trouvé adorable.

Il m'a sourit puis est sorti. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit. Tout ça sort de l'ordinaire. Il y a deux mois, le nom de Potter était presque hait par moi. Et là je suis chez lui. C'est quoi la suite ?


	9. Entre soleil et pluie

**Voilà la suite, j'espere quelle vous plaira autant que le début. Attention orage dans l'air...**

**Amusez vous et reviews!!!!**

**Bisous **

**Nolyssa.**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Entre soleil et pluie. 

Le temps passe vite, si bien que je n'ai pas vu passait l'heure.

Après le départ de James, j'ai pris un bain plein de mousses. C'était agréable comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais malheureusement j'ai dû vite mettre fin à mon bonheur parce qu'il était midi moins le quart. J'ai vite enfilée un jeans et un débardeur bleu, attachée mes cheveux et j'ai appelée Sorel, sans réellement savoir comment me comporter avec une elfe de maison.

Cette dernière habillée d'un chiffon bleu et blanc est apparut et s'est inclinée devant moi. J'étais gênée lorsqu'elle m'a dit un sourire sur les lèvres:

- Mademoiselle Evans m'a appelé ?

- Euh…oui…merci d'être venue.

- Parlez vos désirs sont des ordres.

A moins que vous soyez reine d'un pays ou une de ces starlettes d'Hollywood, personne ne vous parle comme ça. C'est plutôt cool je dois l'avouer.

- J'aurais besoin que tu m'indiques la salle à manger, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, Mademoiselle Evans, je le ferais…Bien que je ne le veille pas je le ferai.

C'est ça cause toujours.

- Sorel n'aime pas Mademoiselle Evans. Sorel n'a pas envie qu'une sang de bourge devient la maitresse de Monsieur Potter, Sorel veut que soit Mademoiselle Verity, elle au moins ne se croit pas l'égal de Sorel mais sa supérieure. Ainsi qu'il se doit.

Pardon ? La MAITRESSE de Potter ? Moi ? Ca ne va pas à la tête ? Cette elfe est dérangée.

- Excuse moi Sorel mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas la maitresse de James, et je ne le serais jamais, dis-je très calmement bien qu'elle m'énervait de plus en plus. Nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout.

Pour toutes réponses, elle éclata de rire. J'étais scotchée sur place. J'hallucinais.

- C'est ce que toutes les autres ont aussi dit. Mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il vous a amenée ici ?

Là, elle marque un point. Pourquoi James m'avait-il amené ici ? Elle voulut continuer lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir pour découvrir Johan.

- Et voilà tu trouves toujours le moyen d'avoir du retard, tout le monde t'attend. Si tu veux mon avis tu as de la chance que les parents à James ne mangent pas avec nous. Ils penseraient que tu es mal élevée.

Sorel éclata d'un rire roque.

- Oui, c'est ça…de la chance. Sorel, tu peux t'en allée, ordonnais-je.

Johan me regardait bizarrement mais ne dit rien de plus, lorsque l'elfe disparut. Nous nous sommes rendus dans une grande salle dans laquelle était disposé une longue table qui était placé au centre, tout les Maraudeurs étaient là ainsi que les filles. Des elfes de maison apparurent, servant le repas parmi eux Sorel. Elle me dévisagea avec l'air de dire « Je vous aurez prévenue, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ». Je pris place le plus loin possible de James et de Sirius, je ne voulais pas les voir. James essaya cependant de m'adresser la parole, je l'ignorais. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix m'inviter dans ce château ? Sorel avait-elle raison ?

- Lily ? Lily ça va ?

Emma me lançait des regards, Rachel m'observait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Minute! Pourquoi Emma et Rachel m'avaient-t elles si gentiment accueillie dans leur dortoir ? J'ai regardé les Maraudeurs chacun a leur tour. Savaient-ils la raison de cette soudaine amitié? Surement. Vous savez ce que c'est de se sentir trahir par des gens que vous preniez pour des amis? Moi, je l'ai su à cet instant.

- Je vais très bien, merci.

Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'être convaincu. Bon Lily, reprend la situation en main avant que sa dérape.

On va faire quoi cette après midi ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

Les Maraudeurs ont éclaté de rire, Remus me rassura.

- Oh ! On a tout prévu la Miss, on ne s'ennuie jamais en compagnie d'un Maraudeur…

Je n'ai ajouté de plus, ne sachant où ça allait mener. Finalement, nous avons passé l'après midi dans le bois. Je suis resté distante au début, avant de succomber devant la joie contaminatrice des Maraudeurs. Après deux matchs de Quidditch, un saut dans la piscine et une partie d'échec version sorcier, le soir était tombé.

Monsieur Potter est venu nous cherchés, nous informant au passage du début du diner dans 1 heure 1/2. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le château. Tout le monde parlait de la fête de ce soir, réfléchissant à ses vêtements. Pour ma part, ça m'était égal. L'habit ne fait pas le moine comme disait toujours mon père.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre bien décidé à faire un effort vestimentaire. James avait promis de me chercher au alentour de 19h, ce que j'ai accepté. Je savais que JAMAIS je ne ferai parti de ses filles qui ont craqué pour les Maraudeurs, surtout pour Potter. Jamais.

J'ai posé mon regard sur le paquet de Mrs Potter, puis j'ai décidé de l'ouvrir. Il contenait la plus belle des robes que je n'ai jamais vue. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir pour me retrouver devant Mrs Potter.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête Lily ?

- Euh… non désolé, je n'ai rien à me mettre.

- Et la robe que je vous ai offerte ? Elle ne vous plait pas ?

- Si Madame, mais je… c'est trop, je ne peux pas là porter je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être moi.

Mrs Potter éclata de rire, qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- Tu me rappelles beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai connu à une époque. J'étais pareille à ton âge, amoureuse, intelligente et belle, promise à un bel avenir. Vas mettre la robe Lily et appelle moi Anna, s'il te plait…

Je n'ai pas discuté comme à mon habitude et est pris la direction de la salle de bain. Je suis ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée. La robe était bleue et m'allée jusqu'aux mollets, elle avait un décolleté sage; bien que trop moulante à mon goût. Mrs Potter m'a observé sans rien dire, visiblement très concentrée. Aie ! Mauvais signe je dois être horrible dans cette tenue.

- Je vais me changer, désolé.

- Tu reste ici.

Inutile de dire que venant d'un auror l'ordre était sans appelle.

- J'ai enfin trouvé comment mettre tes cheveux et tes yeux en avant, approche toi.

J'ai obéi non sans une certaine inquiétude. Mrs Potter a sorti sa baguette et a jeter un sort à mes cheveux, ils se sont regroupés en un chignon avec quelques mèches sortante de ci, de là. Jamais je n'y serai arrivé seule. Elle fit couler un sort sur mon visage afin de le maquillé.

-Voilà c'est fait, maintenant prend les chaussures dans la boite sur le lit, ils sont bleue à talons. Puis approche.

J'obéis. Elle prit un collier argenté avec des boucles d'oreilles et me les tendis, je les mis.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une fille.

Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Je n'osais rien ajouter.

- Tu es très belle, continua-t-elle non plutôt magnifique. Maintenant on va descendre, je connais quelqu'un qui est impatient de te voir. Si tu as un problème vient me voir.

De qui parlait-elle ?

- Bien, Madame.

- Anna.

- Oui, excuser moi. Anna. Mais James m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai prévenu.

Elle souriait. C'est bon Lily, tu es dans un manoir en robe de princesse prête à aller à un diner digne des plus grands… C'est un rêve éveillé alors vis le, le plus longtemps possible. Accompagné de la mère du Potter le plus célèbre de l'école, je suis descendue dans la salle où allé se dérouler le diner, elle était vaste et sans doute destiné aux grandes occasions. Il fallait descendre un escalier avant d'entrée dans la salle. En bas, je vis les Maraudeurs au complet vêtus de costumes, tout comme Johan, Emma avait une robe rouge et Rachel une robe noir qui la rendait très féminine. J'ai cherché Mrs Potter des yeux, elle était déjà en bas au bras de son mari et discuté avec un homme, surement Mr Malefoy, le père de Lucius. Je suis descendu consciente que les regards se tournaient vers moi. James s'est avancé.

- Ouah tu es resplendissante, je ne trouve pas mes mots….

- T'es pas mal non plus.

Quoi ? Lily arrête, ca va pas de dire des choses comme ça. Note personnelle : tourner 7 fois sa langue avant de dire des bêtises.

Nous sommes passés à table. Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, malgré la haine de leurs fils, faisaient affaires. Abraxas Malefoy avait les mêmes cheveux que Lucius, le même regard bref comme on dit tel père tel fils. Au dessert, Mr Malefoy se tourna vers Mr Potter.

- Que ces moments sont de plus en plus rare. Un diner entre sang pur. Les sang-de-bourbe et les sangs mêlés sont de plus en plus présents, c'est une honte. Les enfants restaient toujours purs, mariés vous entre vous afin de perpétuer notre sang.

Je sentis son regard se posait sur moi et je vis les 3 Potter échangeaient des regards.

- Je ne vous ai jamais avant, Miss…

- Evans, Monsieur.

- De où est originaire votre famille Miss Evans ?

James répondu à ma place, d'une voix ferme.

- Lily est d'origine moldu et c'est notre invitée au même titre que vous.

Le message était très clair. Malefoy me regardait comme si j'avais la rage.

- Moldu ? Articula-t-il. Une sang-de-bourbe à la même table que moi ?

- Abraxas clamait vous, dit très calmement Mr Potter.

Pour toute réponse, il continua de plus belle.

- Quels métiers exercent vos parents ?

- Ils ne travaillent pas.

- Je m'en doutais après tout c'est…

- SILENCE, lançais-je en me levant.

Zut, tu n'as pas suivi ton conseil tu as parlé trop vite.

- Pardon ? me demanda Mr Malefoy, les yeux pleins de rage en se levant à son tour. Que venez-vous de me dire ?

Allez assume ta bêtise jusqu'au bout comme dois le faire une Gryffondor.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, vous jugez sans connaitre.

- Si je connais les Moldu, ils sont fainéants c'est tout…comme vos parents.

- Pas mes parents, ils ont travaillés toutes leurs vies.

- Alors pourquoi ne travaillent-t-ils plus ?

Je vis un sourire se formé sur ses lèvres. Il avait gagné.

- Ma mère est morte et mon père est malade. Ils ne peuvent plus travaillés.

Je l'avais presque chuchotée, pourtant chacun avait comprit et personne ne bougeait. L'instant d'après Abraxas Malefoy éclata de rire, un rire froid.

- Une orpheline, une sang de bourbe orpheline à la bonne heure. Les Potter sont tombés bien bas plus bas que je ne le croyait.

Des larmes ont coulé le long de mes joues. Comment osait-il ? Je ne me défendais même pas.

- IMPERDIMENTA, s'écria quelqu'un à ma droite.

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai couru dans ma chambre et j'ai fait mes valises, rentrait mon chaton dans sa cage, je me suis changé et en même pas deux minutes, j'étais prête. J'ai dévalé l'escalier, les Maraudeurs sont sortis d'une pièce suivis par les filles et Johan, à ma vue ils se sont arrêtés. James s'est avancé sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Tu vas où avec cette valise ?

- Je pars.

Silence total.

- Pour aller où ?

- Là ou les gens me prendront pour ce que je suis, réellement.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu m'as invité ?

La question est tombée comme ça. James ne s'y attendais pas.

- Bah on est ami, c'est normal.

- Non, tu as des tas d'ami à Poudlard et je n'en fait pas partit. Je veux la vérité, Potter.

- C'est la vérité…

- TU MENTS.

- Non, c'est faux.

- POURQUOI ?

- Lily, écoute, en vérité je pensais qu'on pourrait faire plus connaissance pour…

- POURQUOI ? JAMAIS, T'ENTENDS JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS UNE DE TES PETITES AMIES. JAMAIS !

J'étais à bout de souffle, je suis sorti le laissant sur place, il n'a pas bougé; personne d'ailleurs. J'ai dévalé les marches de l'entrée, et suis sorti par la grille. J'ai déposé ma valise et la cage de Mitzi par terre puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approchait et me serrait dans ses bras. Johan.

Hey, Lily ! Je t'accompagne.

Je n'ai pas discuté. Comment aurais je pu ? J'étais heureuse de ne pas être seule.

En deux coups de baguette le Magicobus apparut. Le contrôleur a pris notre adresse puis nous nous sommes installés dans le fond.

Voilà, la fin de mon rêve. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, j'étais encore habillée en robe de soirée. Bizarre comme vie. C'est aussi ce qu'à dû penser mon père en me voyant débarquer avec un garçon à 2h du matin. Mais il ne s'en est pas plaint, trop heureux de me voir. Johan a utilisé le canapé lit de ma chambre, à coté de mon lit. Inutile de précisé que Pétunia et son ami Vernon Dursley était très enthousiaste à voir deux sorciers au petit déjeuné le lendemain.

La fin des vacances promettait…


	10. La vie est cruelle

**Voilà le prochain chapitre. Désolé pour le retard mais la période d'examen approche à grands pas. Ce chapitre voit apparaitre un nouveau personnage, j'ai décidé de l'inclure sur un coup de tete. Mes lecteurs de brouillon ont apprécié j'espere qu'il en sera de meme pour vous. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour les bons comme les mauvais coté de ma fic.**

**Bisous, Nolyssa.**

* * *

Une vie plus ordinaire. 

Je croyais y avoir droit pendant le reste des vacances, mais hélas comme toujours Lily Evans se trompait. Comment vivre dans un monde ordinaire, reprendre le court de son ancienne vie alors que l'on sait pertinemment que l'on ne fait plus parti de ce monde.

Le lendemain de l'arrivé si inattendu de deux sorciers dans la même maison qu'eux, Pétunia et Vernon ont quitté le domicile familial. Ma sœur a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me saluer, y étant forcée par la présence de mon père.

- Au revoir Lily, j'espère que ton séjour ici ouvrira les yeux de papa afin qu'il te renvoie dans ton monde de dingue, sale petit monstre.

C'est reparti pour un tour.

- Si je suis un monstre, alors pour toi il n'existe aucun qualificatif.

Servez chaud. Johan eut une mine satisfaite, mais Vernon était sur le point de me sauter dessus à la gorge. Mon père alla embrasser Pétunia, la pressent de partir. Bon débarras !

- Lily…dit mon père. Faut que l'on parle.

- Elle m'a cherchée et m'a trouvée. J'ai été gentille avec elle ce matin, j'ai fait des efforts, elle n'a rien fait pour moi.

- Lily… Je ne veux pas te parler de Pétunia mais de toute autre chose. Johan, laisse-nous s'il te plait. Assis toi Lily.

Johan s'esquiva sans un mot. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Ecoute-moi avant de me juger, je t'en pris. Ta mère est morte il y a bien longtemps, J'ai fait passer ton bonheur et celui de ta sœur avant tout le reste. Vous êtes de jeunes femmes à présent et vous vivez votre vie. Il est temps que je pense a moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Où voulait-t-il en venir ?

- Je suis malade et j'ai décidé de profiter du temps qu'il me reste. Je me répète Lily j'aime et j'aimerai toujours ta mère. Cet amour est aussi fort que celui que j'éprouve pour toi et ta sœur.

Ca je le savais déjà mais…

- Lily, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Une femme merveilleuse dont le mari est décédé il y a 2 ans.

Hein ?

Lily…dis quelque chose…

Ouah ! Une autre femme… Mon père… Ca veut dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il…NON. Lily calme toi, réfléchit. C'est ton père, tu l'aimes, il est heureux alors tu DOIS l'être aussi. Fait ce que tu sais le mieux faire : Mettre un masque. Jouer à la fille heureuse même si au fond ça te brise le cœur.

- C'est merveilleux ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quand la verrais-je? Parle-moi d'elle.

Mon père me dévisagea, incrédule.

- Je peux l'invité ce soir, si tu veux. Elle s'appelle Charlotte et est divorcée avec 4 enfants… Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

La question qui tue…Toujours jouer le jeu….

- Non bien sur que non, pourquoi ca devrait ?

Je me suis assise sur ses genoux, les mains autour de son cou et le serre fort contre mon cœur.

- Si tu es heureux je le suis aussi pour toi… pour vous deux.

Comme promis mon père a invité cette Charlotte le soir même. J'ai fait part à Johan de mon envie d'étrangler cette femme mais comme il me la fait remarquer on n'est pas sorcière pour rien…

- Lily…

- D'accord, juste un sort d'amplification alors…

- Lily…

- Quoi je ne vais pas laisser cette garce faire du mal à mon père.

- Lily ! Arrête ! Tu ne l'as connais pas, elle est gentille j'en suis sûr. Et puis lui lancer un sort ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est te faire renvoyer de Poudlard. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Non, bien sur que non. Johan a raison bien sur, comme toujours.

- Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?

- Et bien… Tu vivrais une vie calme, sans chichi et tu te ferais des amis formidables. Je ne te manquerai pas.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. C'était faux et il le savait. J'allais répliquer quand on sonna à la porte.

- Bon je garderai mon calme promis.

Je suis descendu dans le hall pour découvrir sur le seuil de ma porte…Potter. Quoi ?

- James, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Faut que l'on parle…

- Ce n'est pas possible pas maintenant. Je suis occupé, on attend du monde. On ne pourrait pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?

- C'est important.

- Moi aussi, c'est important je vais empêcher mon père de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il me dévisagea. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai sur le fond.

- Je me doutais que tu ne voulais pas me parler, mais t'es pas obliger de me mentir. Je te croyais au dessus de ça. Je me suis trompé. Désolé pour toi, va régler tes problèmes.

Non mais j'hallucine.

- D'accord, vas-y. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idées tordues et je veux pas non plus me disputer avec toi.

- Très bien. Salut.

C'est tout ? Ok je retiens. On resonna j'ai ouvert sachant bien qui revenait.

- T'en a pas marre je t'ai dit qu'il faut que je répare une gaffe de mon père alors je n'ai pas le temps.

- Euh… Bonjour, je suis désolée…J'espère ne pas être cette « gaffe » comme vous dites si bien vous les jeunes. Je m'appelle Charlotte. Vous devez être Lily.

Hein ? Oups.

- Euh… Bonjour…Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais mais à…

- A votre petit ami ? Je l'ai vu partir.

- Hein ? Euh… Non, James n'est pas mon petit ami.

Pff ! Quelle conne ! Franchement comment James Potter ce gars si prétentieux, si arrogant avec de si beaux yeux pourrait un jour devenir mon petit ami ? J'observe un peu plus la femme devant moi. Charlotte me souriait. Elle était brune avec des yeux clairs, très belle. Elle portait une robe à fleur, genre la paysanne en ville. Rien à dire mon père avait du gout, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre style vestimentaire. J'essayer d'imaginer la tête que ferait Verity si elle la verrait. J'ai rigolée et Charlotte m'a dévisageait. Eh oui ! Je suis folle, ca te pose un problème ?

Mon père passa devant moi et l'embrassa. Laissez-moi vomir ! Nous sommes passés à table. Très bon et bien cuit mais avec un lourd silence en fond. Finalement, Johan brisa le silence.

- Quelqu'un veut encore des patates ? Charlotte ?

- Euh non merci.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et posa son regard sur un tableau de famille, représenta ma mère, Pétunia, mon père et moi, mais quelques années en arrière.

- Cette photo est sombre vous ne trouvez pas? Je trouve que le noir ne te va ma chérie.

Bon j'en ai marre. Comment elle m'a appelée? Désolé papa mais je supporte plus cette femme.

- Moi je trouve cette photo magnifique, c'est sur que si je portais la même robe que vous cette photo serait louper mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement.

Silence. Savoure ta victoire Lily.

- Je reprendrais bien quelques patates, Johan.

- Je vous est fait quoi ?

Tiens réveil.

- Vous êtes rentrés dans ma vie sans y avoir été invitée, ca me suffit.

- Vous êtes bien impoli aussi.

Qui ? Moi ?

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous venez ici, débarquant dans ma vie. Vous êtes une femme horrible dans tout les sens du terme.

- LILY !

- Non, Papa. Tu peux même sortir avec Mc Gonagall je m'en fou mais pas Charlotte.

- Dans ta chambre.

- Ta pas le droit de me punir.

- C'est ce que l'on va voir.

Il se leva pris mon bras et m'entraina hors de la cuisine. J'étais hors de moi. Cette femme débarque et mon père me punit. Il ne m'avait jamais lancé ce regard depuis là mort de maman. La vie est bien injuste. Je l'a comprend plus. Je suis montée dans ma chambre détruite. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Maman ? Sur ma table de chevet j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son portrait, elle était si belle, si douce, si ma mère. Jamais Charlotte ne prendra sa place. Jamais.

Soudain, une chouette hulotte s'est posé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je lui es détaché la lettre à sa patte droite. Mon cœur a manqué un battement. J'ai reconnu l'écriture à James Potter. Je l'avais oublié celui là. J'ai déchiré l'enveloppe.

_Chère Lily,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis désolé._

_Désolé pour Monsieur Malefoy, on l'a viré après le sort que je lui ai lancé._

_Désolé aussi pour tes parents on savait pas mais tout le monde est là pour t'aider._

_Désolé encore pour ma tenue chez toi, je regrette tant ce que je t'es dit._

_Hier soir lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne seras jamais ma petite amie je n'est pas compris ce que tu voulais dire mais je suppose que tu as du comprendre la raison de mon invitation…_

J'ai fondu en larmes sur mon lit. Non, ça en été de trop pour une seule personne. J'ai dû pleurer pendant beaucoup de temps avant de m'endormir. Je n'ai pas entendu Johan montait, je n'ai pas vu qu'il a ramassait un parchemin sur le sol. Et je n'ai pas vu non plus son sourire mystérieux à la lecture de ce dernier avant qu'il ne le dépose sur mon chevet.

…_Je suppose que tu as dû comprendre la raison de mon invitation, j'aurais voulu te le dire en face mais tu m'évites._

_La vérité c'est que je commence à avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à ton égard. Je voulais mieux te connaitre avant tout. Je ne vois pas où est le mal._

_J'espère te revoir et te reparler à Poudlard. Passe une bonne fin de vacances._

_James Potter._


	11. Pour l'amour d'un père

**Voici le prochain chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Amusez vous autant à le lire. **

**Bisous, Nolyssa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Pour l'amour d'un père**. 

Une discution, 3 mots : Une autre femme.

Une lettre, 3 mots : Sentiments plus qu'amicaux.

Une réaction, 3 mots : Larmes, espoir, incompréhension.

On pourrait aussi ajouter trahison, passion, amour, haine et désespoir mais ils ne sont qu'abstraits.

- Allez Lily ne fait pas cette tête, c'est génial.

- Ah oui ? Mon père refuse de me parler, Potter se fou de moi, mais le monde tourne rond selon toi ?

- Tu dramatises.

On avait passé l'après midi à en débattre: Là, assis dans mon salon, à boire du soda et à manger du chocolat, très bon remède en passant.

- Si je dramatisais comme tu dis, tu le saurais.

- James dit vrai, je suis sur qu'il t'aime sincèrement ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et Charlotte est très gentille.

- De un, peut être que Charlotte est gentille mais elle ne sera jamais MA mère. De deux, Potter et moi on ne sortira jamais ensemble pour la simple raison que on est trop différent et qu'il ne m'aime pas. Regarde son monde et regarde le mien. Lui, il est riche, vit dans un manoir, est populaire, fait parti des Maraudeurs, et en plus c'est le capitaine de Quidditch de Poudlard et de ce stupide tournois. Tout le monde va connaitre son nom si Poudlard gagne. Moi, je suis Lily Evans la fille la plus invisible, la moins populaire et la plus embêtée de l'école. On est trop différent lui et moi. Et de trois, je sais plus mais il y en avait un…

On a éclaté de rire.

- Arrête Lily même toi tu n'y crois pas.

Je m'apprêtais à le contredire lorsqu'un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit dans la cuisine m'interrompit.

- Papa t'a fait tomber quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant il devrait m'entendre : les pièces sont voisines. Il refusait encore de me parler…

- Papa ?

Je me suis levée suivi par Johan.

- Mr Evans ? Mr répondait.

Bon, cette histoire me soule. C'est plus drôle du tout. Je me suis précipitée dans la cuisine. Personne.

- Papa ?

J'ai écouté, rien. Puis soudain, un faible gémissement derrière le bar.

- Oh non ! Papa ! Johan appelle une ambulance, non passe moi le téléphone où on y sera encore demain. VITE ! Bouge-toi !

Je me suis empressée de faire le numéro du Samu. ¼ heure, il fallait attendre ¼ heure… J'ai couvèrent le front de mon père avec pleins de baisers. J'osais à peine le toucher sous prétexte de lui faire mal. Il a ouvert les yeux

- Lily…

- Je suis là, ça va aller. Ne t'en fait pas je suis là.

- Lily…Je…

- Tais- toi. Reste avec moi, me laisse pas seule.

- Lily…je t'aime….

Il ferma les yeux, l'ambulance arriva à cet instant pour emmener à l'hôpital un homme inconscient. Papa fut dirigé vers les salles d'examens. Johan partit prévenir ses parents, il chargea l'infirmière en chef d'avertir Pétunia. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Une salle d'attente c'est l'enfer. J'y attendais. Quoi ? Je l'ignore. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à un rythme lent depuis que les médecins m'ont annoncé l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait mon père. L'horloge de la salle émettait des bruits à chaque seconde. Des secondes infernales, j'attendais presque malgré moi l'apparition d'un médecin qui m'annonce un épilogue pas à mon goût. J'étais si fatiguée, si fatiguée…

- Lily…

Cette voix.

- Attrape-moi, Papa, je vais sauter.

Une forêt, une balançoire, mon passé.

- Papa, plus fort, plus haut, je veux voler comme les oiseaux.

Rire lointain. Sourire perdu.

- Lily, descend, Maman t'attend pour manger.

- Lily…Lily…réveille toi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Johan ?

- Viens tout le monde t'attends.

La réalité a refait surface.

- T'a des nouvelles ?

- Les médecins refusent de dire quelques choses. Je suis désolé. Tu dois manger un peu, ça fait des heures que tu dors.

Il m'a entrainé à sa suite dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. En arrivant à la cafétéria je me suis arrêtée net. Il n'y avait personne sauf un petit groupe qui s'est retourné à mon arrivée.

- Mes parents n'ont pas pu venir j'ai donc appelé les personnes ici présentes à mon aide.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'Emma s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle m'a lâché se fut au tour de Rachel de faire me même. Remus, Sirius et Peter s'avancèrent pour me saluer et m'assurer de leurs soutiens. Mr et Mrs Potter était là aussi mais avait quitté la pièce pour prendre des nouvelles de Papa. Mais mon regard cherchait quelqu'un…

- Si tu cherche le garçon dont le prénom commence par un « Ja » et se finit par un « mes », il est allé se chercher du café sur les conseils de Sirius. Il ne tenait déjà pas en place comme ça alors imagine l'effet de la caféine sur lui. Tiens en parlant du loup…

Je me suis retournée. J'ai croisée le regard de James à cet instant. Je l'ai dévisagé. A ce moment j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, qu'il me rassure et qu'il…je ne sais pas moi qu'il fasse quelque chose. Oh par Merlin, qu'il est beau en face de moi à me regarder avec ses yeux noisettes. Raaaaa ! Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de James Potter... Nous sommes restés là comme des idiots à nous regarder. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence dans la cafétéria.

- Oh t'es là...

Quoi, c'est tout ? Un simple « Oh, t'es là » après sa lettre, après l'attaque de mon père, après mon doute sur mes sentiments pour lui, c'est tout ?????

- Oui.

Bravo tu n'es pas mieux Lily dans le genre réponse.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai été un peu vexé et je retire ce que je t'ai dit. Tout. Absolument tout.

- Absolument tout ?

Oups…Pas voulu. Mais pourquoi tu parles à haute voix ? On ne peut pas trouver plus conne que toi, ma pauvre fille.

- Euh…A propos de ma lettre…

Il va me le dire…Oui…Allez vas-y…

- Dedans j'ai dit quelque chose…

Allez où est le courage des Gryffondors… Allez James, si tu le dis je le dis…

- Euh je t'ai dit la raison de mon invitation et euh…et euh… enfin que je…je…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et à peine eus-je le temps de me retourner qu'une gifle monumentale me mit à terre.

- Sale garce. Espèce de monstre c'est de ta faute. Tu vas me le payer.

Tiens tiens je serai ravie de voir ça.

- Bonjour Pétunia je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'apprécies toujours autant.

Je me suis relevé. Elle va le regrettait. Il allait me le dire et elle, elle casse tout. Elle allait me refrapper avant de se retenir :

- Où est Papa ? Tu lui as lancé quel sort que tu as apprit dans cette école de Zigoto? Réponds.

- Papa est dans une salle avec les médecins. J'en sais pas plus. J'y suis pour rien.

- Tu vas me le regretter ça je te le jure.

- Oh je ne crois pas. Tu ne commettrais pas l'erreur de m'attaquer ici avec des amis de mon école. Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterai pas.

Un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux. J'avais gagné, pour cette fois. James s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule. Pétunia le regarda puis me lança un regard noir avant de s'assoir dans le fond de la salle accompagnée de son porc de compagnie. Je remarquais à présent la silhouette silencieuse à la porte.

- Bonjour Lily.

J'ai lancé un regard noir à Johan, qui alla chercher Charlotte.

- Lily, écoute. Vous êtes partit sur de mauvaises bases toutes les deux. Il serait peu être temps de repartir de zéro.

J'ai regardé Charlotte, elle a soutenu mon regard, avant de s'excuser. Chose que j'ai accepté.

- Je ne cherche pas à remplacer votre mère, au contraire. Votre père ne le veut pas non plus. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accepter, ni même de me parler mais ne nous gâchez pas notre bonheur à votre père et à moi. Je vous en pris Lily. Votre père vous aime tant et si au nom de cet amour je dois le perdre, alors soit. Je tiens trop à lui pour le voir malheureux.

J'allais lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvra sur le couple Potter. Mrs Potter me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as fait peur, ne pars plus jamais comme ça.

Elle me sourit.

- Mais avant, je connais quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

J'ai littéralement dévalé le couloir vers le numéro de chambre donné par la mère de James, suivi de prés par mes amis, ma sœur, Charlotte et le porc.

- Deux à la fois, pas plus nous dit l'infirmière.

Pétunia me poussa et rentra suivi de Vernon. J'attendais calmement. Ma sœur sortie au bout de 10 mn. Elle et son ami furent suivis par James. J'allais rentrer quand je me suis retournée. J'avais oubliée quelqu'un.

En rentrant dans la chambre, je me fis discrète, non pas par manque d'enthousiasme mais par peur. Peur d'être rejetée, Charlotte en profita pour aller serrée mon père dans ses bras. A cet instant, j'ai repensé aux paroles de cette femme, à celles de mon père, de Johan et la vérité m'est apparue. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, je n'avais pas le droit de leurs enlevé ce bonheur par égoïsme. Charlotte s'est tournée vers moi, souriante.

- Approche.

J'ai mis un pied devant l'autre, j'ai approché du lit. Mon père m'adressa un sourire, lui aussi. J'ai plongé dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lily, non pas ça. Ma princesse s'il te plait.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis de années.

- Papa, je suis désolé. Je t'aime tellement fort.

- Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi.

Nous avons fondus en larmes, sous les yeux de Charlotte, avant d'éclater de rire. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte est due partir travaillée. Elle allait sortir mais je l'ai retenue.

- Attendez. Dans quelques jours, c'est la rentrée dans mon collège. Je ne pourrais pas venir voir Papa. J'aimerai que vous restiez pour prendre soin de lui.

Charlotte ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle me fit cette promesse et sortit de la pièce. J'entrepris alors de faire rentrer un à un mes amis, ainsi que leurs accompagnateurs pour les présenter à mon père. Lorsque ce fut le tour de James, mon père me sourit.

- Alors c'est lui. Enchanté Mr Potter. J'aurais été ravie de vous invité hier mais vu la tête de ma Lily j'ai préférée me taire.

Vos parents vous on déjà gênée devant vos amis? Là, c'était mon tour. J'ai rougi. Ce qui fit rire encore plus les deux hommes.

- Oh ça va.

J'ai regardé James, trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il me regardait dans les yeux, je lui ai rendu son regard. Mon père toussota afin que l'on reporte notre attention sur lui.

- Dites James, je peux vous confier ma Lily ? Vous pourriez en prendre soin à Poudlard? Je m'inquiéterai moins pour elle sachant que vous êtes là.

Houlà, il s'imagine quoi là le papa…

- J'en serais ravi Monsieur. Je veillerai sur Lily comme si c'était ma petite amie. Je vous le promets.

La comparaison je ne vous raconte pas.

- Bien maintenant on va te laisser faut que tu te reposes, je reviens demain.

J'ai embrassé mon père. James et moi sommes sortis. Tout le monde allaient transplaner au manoir des Potter, sauf Johan et moi qui allions prendre le bus pour rentrer (on n'est pas fille de Moldu pour rien). Avant de rejoindre la ruelle ils promirent de revenir le surlendemain, le jour entre étant réservé à l'entrainement pour le tournois. James s'attarda et comme Johan accompagnait les autres, je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. Il allait partir mais se ravisa.

- Lily… Ecoute pour cette lettre, je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'aurais dû garder ça pour moi.

Allez soigne ta réponse sur ce coup.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, c'est bien que je sache ce que tu ressentes. Mais je ne te dirai pas que ces sentiments sont ou pas partagés parce que en vérité je sais plus ou j'en suis. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Il accepta ma demande mais avant de partir il se retourna.

- Au faite, tu m'en voudrais si ta sœur et son copain sont amochés par ma faute? Je crois que je me suis laissé un peu aller quand je t'ai vu à terre à cause de cette autruche.

Pour toutes réponses j'ai éclaté de rire. Il s'est avancé et m'a embrassé sur le front avant d'ajouter.

- J'adore quand tu rigoles.

Il est partit me laissant seule, stupéfaite avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**J'espere que ça vous a plu. Reviews? ( encouragement et critique acceptés car c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend). Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté mais j'essayerai le plus tôt possible aprés mes examens...**


	12. Avenir, compétition et déclaration

Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review.

Bisous, à bientôt bonne vacance à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 12: Avenir, compétition et déclaration.

Alors voilà ma vie a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, je suis un peu perdue, non je suis complètement perdue. De quels changements elle parle ? Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi mon histoire ce n'est pas compliqué. Moi, Lily Evans, fille simple, sans histoire, peu connu dans mon école me retrouve en même pas deux mois sous les feux de la rampe. Pourquoi ? La réponse tient en deux mots : James Potter.

Au retour des vacances de début octobre, ma 5éme année aurait pu aussi bien se passer dans l'indifférence générale comme les précédentes mais comme je l'ai dit tout ça a bien changé. Les quelques jours avant mon départ pour l'école, mon père et moi avons révélé à Charlotte, sa compagne, ma vraie nature, elle l'a bien acceptée et en est fascinée tout comme Papa. Ce dernier, après m'avoir « confiée » à James, a vu sa santé s'améliorer. Pétunia est encore plus furax contre moi après le sort que James lui a lancé et qui lui a valu des boutons sur tout le corps. Son copain a hérité d'une queue de cochon, allez comprendre pourquoi.

Donc, voilà coté famille ça peut aller.

A mes yeux, mes amis ont aussi changés. Johan, tout d'abord, est devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui depuis qu'il est ami avec les Maraudeurs, Remus en particulier. Il a même changé de dortoir pour prendre le lit de Peter. Ce dernier, c'est détaché de ses anciens amis pour trainer avec les Serpentards. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé mais son choix m'a beaucoup surprise.

- Tu sais, m'a dit James, ça fait un moment qu'on s'entendait plus, même avec Remus il était distant et agressif. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je n'avais rien ajouté. Que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Ensuite, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de ses fameux Maraudeurs (j'entends James, Remus et Sirius), ainsi que de Rachel et d'Emma. Ils m'avaient tous soutenue, et je leurs suis redevable à vie. Sirius était un grand frère, Remus un confident, Emma et Rachel des amies de rires et de larmes et James, je n'en sais rien. Mes relations avec lui sont compliquées. Il dit m'aimer mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment un garçon comme lui peut s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

Finalement, une dernière personne a changé vis-à-vis de moi par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai nommée Verity. Je pensais qu'elle m'adorait pendant ma première année, pendant la seconde qu'elle me détestait, pendant ma quatrième qu'elle me haïssait mais là pendant ma cinquième je crois que c'est pire que tout, si c'est encore possible. La raison est toujours la même James : elle l'aime, lui m'aime, elle me déteste, lui la prendre pour une ex jalouse et moi je subis les conséquences de ce surplus de sentiments. Ce n'est pas la fête dans les couloirs lorsqu'on se croise, loin de là. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a rien entre James et moi, enfin jusqu'à présent.

Le 31 octobre est arrivé, le froid et la neige se sont installés. Un soir lors du banquet d'Halloween, Dumbledore se leva.

- Voilà avant de commencer à remplir nos ventres, je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas cours demain.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la grande salle.

- La raison est simple, continua le directeur, demain vont se dérouler les 4 premiers matchs de la compétition et toute l'école va se déplacer pour ce grand rendez vous. Le départ est prévu dans 2 heures soyez dans votre salle commune où votre directeur vous cherchera. Le voyage est obligatoire.

Un boucan s'éleva dans la grande salle, Sirius cria à James.

- On va les massacrer.

James sourit mais ne dit rien. Nous avons suivi le flot d'élèves vers la salle commune. Moins de une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prés. Sirius s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu as fait quoi de James ?

Je lui ai lancé un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il continua :

- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi…

- Non, je l'aurais su sinon.

- Il m'a dit qu'il se changeait et qu'il te rejoindrait. Enfin, on va voir ça…

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin. Je savais ce que c'était l'ayant vu faire plusieurs fois : La carte des Maraudeurs.

- Tiens bizarre il est dans notre chambre.

- SIRIUS !!!!

Anna. Sirius me jeta un regard suppliant et la rejoignit. C'est bon j'ai comprit le message, amuse toi moi je vais voir. Je pris donc la direction des escaliers pour me trouver face à la porte de ce dortoir dans lequel se trouvait l'homme qui avait mis la confusion dans mon cœur. J'ai toquai. Rien. J'ai décidé de poussé la porte et je suis rentré. Il était là, seul, allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Je me suis approchée sans rien dire attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Après un long moment….

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, mais je vais échoué sur tous les points.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais me ridiculiser.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

- James Potter ridicule ? Oh ça oui !

Il tourna la tête vers moi. J'adore le taquiner.

- Tu es la personne la plus ridicule qui soit en ce moment même. Tu es merveilleux sur un balai, tu as des amis formidables qui te laisseront pas tombés crois moi. Ne t'en fait pas. Tu peux être sur que Black te lachera pas de si tôt...moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il ne bougea pas mais je le senti se détendre un peu.

- T'es sûr ?

Et hop un oreiller dans la belle figure de Potter, un !

- Si tu reposes cette question, tu vas voir.

Il me sourit.

- Bon il va falloir descendre. L'équipe attend son capitaine tout comme le match qui attend ta victoire. Alors bouge moi tes jolies fesses…

- Si tu les trouves si belle ce n'est pas parce que tu les as observées par hasard?

Hein ? Mince j'en ai marre de dire haut ce que je pense tout bas. Je pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. On est descendu dans la salle commune pour y trouver une Mc Gonagall furieuse.

- Miss Evans, je m'entendais à plus de ponctualité de votre part ainsi que celle du capitaine de Poudlard. Non mais franchement pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il choisi Potter comme capitaine? C'est….

- Tiens elle se réveille me souffla James. Je me disais bien, Elle a tenu à peine 2 heures sans prononcer mon nom.

J'ai éclaté de rire, mauvaise idée.

- Si vous m'énervé encore longtemps Potter vous serez collé le reste de l'année. Et Miss Evans avec…

Pourquoi on est toujours menacée d'être puni quand on a rien fait (grande question que se pose aussi l'auteur de cette fiction). Finalement, on est arrivé devant la porte où un carrosse, tiré par de mystérieuses créatures invisibles à mes yeux, nous attendait. J'ai pénétré dans le moyen de transport pour m'assoir entre la fenêtre et James. Nous avons était rejoins par Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et le professeur de divination : Roffert. Le voyage fut long, impossible de dire combien de temps. Je dis ça parce qu'en faite j'ai dormi.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, un mystérieux sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Dumbledore et pour cause je me suis endormi dans les bras de James. Me demandez surtout pas comment j'ai fait, mais le fait était là. Pas étonnant que j'ai bien dormi...

Le reste du voyage resta mémorable à mes yeux. Mc Gonagall a décidé de se remémorer quelques une des bêtises des Maraudeurs, affichant de temps en temps un sourire inhabituelle à l'une où l'autre évocation. Dumbledore se contentait de me dévisageait ainsi que James, c'était plutôt gênant à la longue. Mais le pire ce fut le prof de divination : il prédisait que James et moi finirions par nous marier et que nous aurions trente enfants. Il allait même jusqu'à la certitude que nous en aurions un tout les ans. Bon bah, à ce rythme là j'ai du boulot…

Le voyage toucha enfin à sa fin vers 6h du matin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt si vous vouliez mon avis. Les Maraudeurs, Johan, Emma et Rachel nous attendaient à l'arrivée. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux :

- Oh je vous plains Mc Go, Dumby et Roffert. Vous avez dû dormir pendant ce voyage.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…répliqua James.

Hum. No comment.

- Eh les gars, dites voir, leurs demandais-je espérant changer de sujet. Vous avez vraiment envoyé Binns chez le psy en deuxième année ?

Les Maraudeurs ont éclatés de rire.

- Oui, répondit Sirius qui avait du mal à retrouver son calme, James a fait l'erreur de lui répondre « Mais vous ne pouvez pas me foutre un T vous êtes mort ». Le pauvre a annulé le cours pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un mensonge. Devine ce qu'il a découvert grâce à James. Mais tu étais là, non ?

En faite, non. En y réfléchissant, je n'étais pas là mais auprès de Papa. J'ai soudain eu une pensée pour lui et Charlotte. Comment allaient-ils ? Remus sembla lire dans mes pensé car il me rassura me certifiant que tout iraient bien. Bon alors Lily profite et oublie tes soucis pour une journée. Nous sommes rentrés dans une salle lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

_« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Bienvenu dans l'arène des tournois._

_Dans quelques heures commenceront les matchs alors voilà les équipes qui s'affronteront :_

_Match 1 : _

_L'équipe Brésilienne de New Way contre l'équipe d'Australie d'Aodine._

_Match 2 :_

_L'équipe de Durmstang contre l'école Française Beauxbâtons_

_Match 3 :_

_L'école anglaise Poudlard cotre l'école américaine de Leetown_

_Match 4 :_

_Les Japonais de Yu Way contre les Africains de Boota._

_Début des matchs à 9h._

_Bonne journée et bon match. »_

Les matchs ont commencés piles à l'heure. New Way écrassa Aodine 500-120. Lupin dut retenir Sirius lorsque ce dernier vit les pom-pom girl danser. James ne dit rien mais ses yeux le trahir : il était en admiration devant elle.

La défaite de Beauxbâtons fut encore plus dure à encaisser. 750-60. Les 60 points de l'école française ayant été remporté par leurs filles. Remus les soupçonna d'être vélanes. Là il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir Sirius et encore moins à mon grand regret James. Ah les garçons et leurs pulsions !

Moi, je n'étais pas très heureuse quand je me suis rendu dans les vestiaires avec Johan pour encourager l'équipe. Je me disais que jamais James ne me regardera de la même manière que les filles de l'école française ou même juste du regard qu'il accordait à Verity. On ne peut pas non plus être Miss Monde quoi.

Finalement, voyant que je ne venais pas vers lui, il me prit à part :

- Ca va ?

Oh oui, je suis horrible mais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes (PS : je viens de sortir de l'oral de français pas encore revenue dans le monde normal…)

- Bien sur

- Lily ?

- D'accord ca va pas mais je ne veux pas en parler avec toi surtout pas avec toi.

Il sembla déçu mais cru comprendre.

- C'est à cause de mon attitude d'avant ? Avec les vélanes ? Remus m'a dit que t'avais l'être blessée.

- Si t'as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour te dire quoi faire…

- J'essaye juste de te comprendre. Tu es trop compliquée pour moi par instant. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. Je te jure que je veux être avec aucune de ses filles là, je veux être avec toi parce que…parce que je t'aime Lily.

IL L'A DIT !!!!!! YOUPI !!!! Hum calme toi calme reste zen... Je suis folle...de lui!!!

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras, sincèrement désolé.

J'ai posé ma tête contre son torse incapable de dire un mot. L'homme que j'aime m'a avoué son amour. Bon dit lui maintenant….

- James, je… euh je voulais te dire… Je...

- POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ???? ON VA VOUS ATTENDRE SUR LE TERRAIN …LA REPUTATION DE POUDLARD… AVENIR DE L'ECOLE (blabla de Mc go)

James se sépara de moi à contre cœur, il posa sur moi un regard déçu avant d'être poussé par la prof de métamorphose vers le terrain. Il me cria :

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Surtout pas.

Il se retourna mais j'ai criée :

- James ! Moi aussi, moi aussi je suis désolé. Bonne chance...

Il disparut de ma vue.

- ...et moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire votre avis. A bientôt, Nolyssa. 


	13. Trahison

**Bonjour tout le monde. Dans ce chapitre: match de Quidditch, amusement et révélations... Amusez vous bien.**

* * *

James quitta à regret sa Lily pour les vestiaires où il enfila sa robe écarlate. Le Gryffondor pensait à bien autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la fille qui avait pris possession de son cœur. Cependant Sirius Black et Remus Lupin le ramenèrent sur terre.

- Plutôt louches nos adversaires, commenta mon Patmol.

- Regretterais-tu de participer ? demanda Remus. As-tu peur de perdre ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus savait la réponse alors à quoi bon user sa salive ? Ils prirent leurs balais et se préparèrent avec le reste de l'équipe de Poudlard à se lancer dans l'arène. James était très satisfait de son équipe :

-Et voilà l'équipe de Leetown emmenée par leur capitaine Anna Smith, annonça une voie dans le micro magique.

De nombreux applaudissements, cris de joies, encouragements retentirent dans le stade.

- Accueillons aussi maintenant leurs adversaire l'équipe anglaise de Poudlard et son capitaine James Potter.

L'équipe du Maraudeur entra sur le terrain sous les mêmes exclamations qu'à l'arrivée de leurs adversaires. La peur saisi James, peu habituer à ce genre de spectacle. Le stade magique comptait prêt du triple de Poudlard. Il chercha du réconfort auprès de ses amis à sa manière. Sirius paraissait nerveux, Remus avait son air calme habituel son visage marqué par la concentration.

- Je voulais juste vous dire ma reconnaissance. Merci de me supporter les gars. Je suis ravi de faire ce match avec vous deux. Vous êtes de vrais frères.

- Je crois, dit Lunard, qu'on ressent tout les trois la même chose.

- Maraudeurs pour la vie, proposa Sirius

Remus et James ont échangé un regard.

- Pourquoi pour la vie ? demanda Remus.

- Moi je dis : Maraudeurs à jamais, continua James.

- Accepté à l'unanimité, sourit Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant le début du match. A ce moment chacun savait que leur amitié durerait jusqu'à leurs morts à tous mais aussi bien plus longtemps encore. Potter et Smith se serrèrent la main et le sifflet retentit.

(Excuse de la part de l'auteur pour ne pas dévoiler le match. Les essais que j'ai fait sur cette partie ont je dois le dire était lamentable ou plutôt catastrophique. Mon admiration pour J.K.Rowling a encore augmenté)

James Potter attrapa le vif d'or au bout de 3heures de match pendant lequel chacun retenait son souffle. Les Américaines ramenèrent 60 points sur 100 à leur équipe alors que Poudlard n'obtient que 40 points sur les 100 possibles. Finalement, Poudlard gagna 800 à 720 pour les américains. Gagné de justesse comme le fit remarquer l'ensemble des élèves. Leetown félicita Poudlard est lui souhaita bonne chance assurant sa présence et son soutiens si l'équipe irait en final. Pour couronner le tout, le dernier match fut gagné par les japonais de Yu Way. Ces derniers affronteront Poudlard lors de la première demi final et New Way affrontera Durmstang lors de la seconde.

**PV Lily :**

On a gagné ! On a gagné ! James a attrapé le vif d'or ! Hourra ! Ouah James Potter je t'aime tu ne peux pas imaginer. D'accord tu n'a rien du prince charmant dont j'ai rêvé mais au fil du temps mon cœur c'est éveillé en secret. Maintenant je suis sur de mes sentiments pour toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je cours vers toi. A ma grande surprise James me prend par mes hanches, me soulève et me fait tournoyer. Finalement, il me redescend, vive le mal de tête ! Je relève la tête il me regarde. Punaise je dois être rouge, surtout qu'on est proche, qu'est ce que je raconte super méga extra proche. Je peux voir chaque détaille de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rah par Merlin, quel Apollon !

Visiblement, James hésite à s'approcher plus de mes lèvres espérant de toutes leurs forces un contact. James recule. Pourquoi ? Me poser pas cette question. C'est bizarre…. Je n'ai rien ajouté, ni rien fait. D'ailleurs j'aurais du faire quoi ? Lui sauté au cou?

Nous fûmes tous inviter à un bal organisé à la va-vite. La victoire de Poudlard provoqua un retournement presque effrayant dans le comportement de chacun ce soir là. Dumbledore dansa une salsa endiablé avec Sinistra, Rogue lui invita une Gryffondor à danser mais cette dernière se révéla être une ex à Sirius. Sirius souria et à la surprise de chacun ne vit pas d'objection à ce couple disant qu'il s'était bien trouvé. Le plus drôle fut sans doute le professeur Mc Gonagall, ivre, proposait à James un slow. J'étais hilare encore lorsqu'un garçon du nom de Ralph Krum m'invita a dansé.

Plutôt mignon, à l'air gentil, j'ai accepté. James en pleine danse avec la prof de métamorphose me jeta un regard surpris qui signifié « Tu fais quoi avec ce crétin ? ». Encore boudeuse par sa réaction d'avant j'ai détourné mon regard. Finalement vers 2 heures du matin, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. La fête se poursuivit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Chacun s'amusait sans nul doute, afin presque.

Au fond de la salle, Verity ne participait pas. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard ses yeux se brouillèrent par des larmes et elle prit la fuite vers son dortoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais je l'ai suivi. Peut être avais-je envie de la voir pleurer histoire de me venger ou alors avais-je envie de la réconforter ? Je n'en savais rien.

En arrivant devant la porte, j'ai entendu des pleurs. En poussant la porte, j'ai vu quelle était allongée sur son lit. La chambre n'était pas très différente de celle que je partage avec Rachel et Emma. Je me suis approché. Elle m'a vu et est parti se réfugier dans la salle de bain où ses larmes ont redoublés. Mon cœur s'est serré. Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, elle me fessait pitié.

- Verity ? Appelais-je à travers la porte. Verity répond-moi, je t'en pris.

- Dégage Evans.

Bon ça c'est dit.

- Non, pas avant que je t'ai vu sourire.

- Pourquoi tu fais gaffe à moi ? Tu dois me haïr après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Si peu…

- Il faut apprendre à pardonner un moment ou un autre… Ouvre cette porte qu'on discute un peu.

A ma grande surprise elle le fit. On s'assit sur le lit , murés dans un silence profond que j'ai brisé.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou j'appelle tes copines…

Elle eu un sourire.

- Tu parles de copines… Toi, tu l'as été une fois, elles, elles ont crus l'être mais elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

D'accord ça me touche qu'elle dise ça.

- Je m'excuse de toutes les choses que je t'ai dites. Tu me hais et c'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute.

Mentir pour ne pas blesser.

- Bien sur que non. Tu es la fille la plus désagréable, la plus coquette, la plus sur d'elle que j'ai jamais vu mais tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il eut un long silence, plutôt gênant entre nous. Je retrouvais la fille que j'avais connue à mon arrivée à Poudlard.

- Lily, je vois quelque chose depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu es naïve, belle en plus et tu es entrain de faire une erreur. Tu vas surement me haïr encore plus si c'est possible…

Vas y essaye, on verra. Si elle veut mon avis c'est possible de la haïr plus.

- Essaye toujours.

Elle m'observera un instant et commença.

- J'ai fait des choses horrible dans ma vie, des choses aussi dont je ne suis pas fière. Mais j'ai eu aussi des bons moments. Il y a environ 2 mois j'ai…

Elle s'interrompit avant de poursuivre :

-…J'ai couché avec un garçon. Je l'aimais et je pensais que lui aussi… Il a rompu le lendemain après sans doute avoir eu ce qu'il voulait…

Bah voilà ça lui apprendra. Moi je suis encore vierge et fière de l'être surtout quand j'entends ça. Verity continua :

- Je l'ai oublié, il m'a oublié. Ca aurait pu finir là mais…

Ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Oh Lily ! J'ai eu du retard…

Du retard à quoi ? Un rendez vous chez le coiffeur ou chez l'esthéticienne ?

- Lily, je suis enceinte.

Hein ?

- Quoi ? Comment tu as fait ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment on tombe enceinte ?

- Euh non ça ira. Mais c'est si…

- Stupide ?

- …Invraisemblable.

Verity se mis à pleurer de plus belle.

- Non je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Elle essuya ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Une question me tourmentait.

- Verity qui est le père du bébé ?

- Je suis désolé Lily… Je sais qui il aime… Je sais que tu le connais…

T'a gueule et répond tu fais peur

- Verity qui est le père du bébé ?

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, indifférente à ma question. Elle se tourna vers moi après quelques minutes.

- Il ne voudra pas du bébé. Ca servirait à quoi si tu connaissais son nom ?

- Je pourrais t'aider, le convaincre… je ne sais pas faire quelque chose. Répond. Qui est le père ?

Un silence. Deux mots. Trois amours.

- James Potter.

* * *

**Voilà la suite le plus vite possible. Ca sera dur parce que je travaille. J'essayerai, promis. Il restera environ 6 chapitres. J'aimerai savoir votre avis**

** sur la révélation de Verity. Simple curiosité, moi seule sais les circonstances de ce bébé...(mystere).**

**Bisous à tous et surtout REVIEW (ca a l'air de rien mais c'est motivant)**


	14. Explications

**Voilà un chapitre prévu un peu à l'avance. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. James est un peu choquant comme Lily, c'est voulu surtout pour la miss qui à un langague un peu inhabituelle pour moi. Merci pour les reviews. Bisous à tous.**

**Nolyssa.**

* * *

(Elle se tourna vers moi après quelques minutes.

- Il ne voudra pas du bébé. Ca servirait à quoi si tu connaissais son nom ?

- Je pourrais t'aider, le convaincre… je ne sais pas faire quelque chose. Répond. Qui est le père ?

Un silence. Deux mots. Trois amours.

- James Potter.)

Oh par Merlin! Elle a…elle a…avec…Non, c'est une blague…James me l'aurait dit…Pourtant une voix dans ma tête me disait pourtant « pourquoi il te l'aurait dit ? Tu n'es rien à ses yeux ». Cette voix a raison. En réalité, qui suis-je pour James Potter ? Son amie ? Sa confidente ? Son ennemie ? Son jouet ?

- Je suis désolé, dit Verity. Si j'aurais su que…jamais j'aurais…enfin tu vois.

- Non tu vois, je ne vois pas. Comment tu as pu tomber enceinte et d'un crétin pareille en plus. Tu es si irresponsable ou ca t'amuse de te faire sauter ?

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je, je ne voulais pas dire ça c'est seulement tellement…

- Je suis peu être enceinte mais pas aveugle, me dit-elle, je vois bien ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de voir le futur père de mon enfant en draguer une autre ? Il te veut juste dans son lit comme moi… et regarde le résultat. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Oui elle avait surement raison. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrassé, il attendait surement plus de ma part. Il rêve éveillé le pauvre. En dévisageant la future maman, je remarquais à quel point son visage s'était aminci.

- Tu veux qu'on mange quelque chose ? Sirius et … Enfin bref, il y a à manger et à boire en bas.

Elle accepta le cœur lourd et nous descendîmes dans la salle commune. En bas, c'était la folie. Entre musique et danse personne ne nous vit entrer. Nous nous sommes avancées vers le buffet où se tenaient Remus, Sirius et James. Verity s'esquiva à leurs vu. James me vit approcher et me sourit en disant :

- Lily, j'ai une question pour toi. On peut aller autre part.

Ah non il ne va en remettre une couche lui, surtout pas ce soir.

- J'irai nul par avec toi, Potter.

Il parut surpris mais continua. Les conversations dans la salle commune se stoppèrent comme par magie. C'était un mot devenu bien maigre à mes yeux ce soir.

- Comme tu veux. Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Quoi ? Sans m'en rendre compte je le gifle devant des personnes retenant leurs souffles en attendant ma réponse.

- Jamais, Potter tu m'entends JA-MAIS.

James me regardait bizarrement, Remus observait la scène le visage figé comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées, Johan était surpris et les filles me regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Sirius lui s'approcha à grands pas.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Evans ? Il t'a juste posé une question. Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand on te pose cette question ? Normal que ta jamais eu de petit ami.

Ne jamais mettre en colère un Maraudeur où leurs farces ou paroles seront terribles. J'ai oublié la première règle de Poudlard et j'allais le payer cher. Mais après tout je les connaissais mieux peu être que… NON ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Un problème à la fois. Le premier s'appelle « Bébé ». Mais ce problème n'est-il pas lié aux autres ? Ou les autres à celui-là ? Vive le mal de crâne ce soir.

- Le problème tu vois, Black, c'est ton copain et…

Verity intervient à cet instant, me prit le bras en lançant un « Vient-on s'en va. Je me sens pas bien » Nous sortirent par le portrait de la grosse dame mais à peine avons-nous fait quelques pas qu'une voix s'éleva derrière nous.

- Tu ne t'en tire pas comme ça. Explique-toi ou tu vas le regretter, foi de Black.

D'un mouvement, je vis « mes amis » nous suivre. Nous nous sommes arrêtées.

- Cette histoire ne te regarde pas, Sirius. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Ni avec aucun de vous d'ailleurs… mise à part toi.

James releva la tête et me lança un regard vide.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Je me prends une gifle pour une simple question et je sais même pas pourquoi…

J'ai retenu « simple question » et ca m'a donné la preuve que je n'étais qu'un jouet de plus entre ses mains. Normalement, pour les gens normal c'est plus qu'une « simple question ».

- Tu veux que je te le dise ? Cette fille est folle et le pire c'est qu'elle dit non à un Maraudeur. Moi je dis…

- Merci Sirius, dit la voix calme de Remus.

Il me regardait. Son regard croisa le mien ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Je crois que c'est à James et Lily de régler ça. Viens Sirius !

Ce dernier me jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna suivi par un Johan et des filles incrédules.

- Je vais me coucher, me dit Verity, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Le mal est fait, je ne peux rien changer ou du moins je ne le veux pas.

Elle s'éloigna. Nous nous sommes rendus dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire sans échangeait un mot. Je me suis assise sur un banc dans la cour où je fus rejointe par James.

- Je suis désolé, me dit le futur papa.

- De quoi ?

J'ai débouché ma bouteille de Bièraubeurre

- J'en sais rien. De ce que tu me reproche bien que j'en ignore la nature. Explique-moi, ma Lily…

Ignorer la nature ? J'hallucine. J'ai bu une gorgée.

- Tu sais je t'aime vraiment, me confia James. Sincèrement. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens.

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

- J'insiste.

Vraiment tu l'auras cherché. J'ai rebu une gorgée pour me donner du courage.

- D'accord comme tu veux, il y a trois heures je pensais que toi et moi on aurait une chance, il y a deux heures j'en été certaine, il y a une heure j'ai commencé à te haïr, maintenant je te hais, en plus de te trouver pitoyable et collant. Ca te va ?

Une gorgée de plus, pas mal cette boisson.

- Je…Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- Parce que tu laisses trainer tes spermes partout.

Il recracha la gorgée qu'il avait prit.

- Pardon ?

Nouvelle gorgée de ma part.

- Bah oui. Surveille-les un peu.

Il éclata de rire.

- T'es super drôle comme fille.

- Tu trouves j'en ai une autre. Tu vas être Papa.

Sur ce coup là, il ne dit rien. J'ai vidé ma bouteille d'une traite et je me suis levée. Ne voulant plus adresser un regard à James, j'ai voulu partir avant de me dire que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. J'ai fait quelques pas, et là j'avais envi de le faire souffrir encore et encore pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait je me suis retourné pour lui lancé :

- C'était pas une blague. Verity est enceinte et c'est toi le père.

Il y a eu un moment de silence pendant lequel il me regarda abasourdi.

- Elle t'a menti.

- Tu as couché avec elle ?

- Ecoute… Lily….

- Oui ou non ?

Des larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mes joues. Je pensais avoir trouvé le grand amour et là son silence sonne comme une réponse fatale. Oui il va être papa et moi je suis de nouveau la pauvre idiote amoureuse.

- Ecoute James, toi et moi c'est fini avant d'avoir commencé. C'est très bien comme ça…

- Je n'aime pas Verity c'est toi que j'aime. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant.

Il se leva et m'attrapa le bras pour me retourner. Il vit mes larmes.

- Ne Pleure pas. Ce n'est pas grave ce gosse… Ca ne change rien…

- Ca ne va pas à la tête ? Bien sur que ça change quelque chose.

Mes larmes ont encore redoublé.

- Tu vas avoir un bébé. Verity t'aime encore je le sais. Il n'y a pas d'avenir entre nous. Tu vas avoir ta propre famille et moi je n'en fais pas parti.

Il voulu répliquer mais je l'interrompis.

- Non ne dit rien. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. En une soirée tu as réussi à me faire pleurer, crier et rigoler. Oui rigoler, devant ton attitude ridicule.

Il lâcha mon bras sans le remarquer.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu feras un bon père. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Et si j'ignore ce bébé ? J'ai le choix.

- Oui en effet tu as le choix. Ignore ce bébé et tu ne me reverras plus. Accepte-le et on restera amis.

- C'est du chantage.

- Peut être mais c'est la seule façon pour que tu l'acceptes.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne peux pas accepter l'erreur que j'ai faite d'après toi.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? C'est que j'ai échappé à une erreur grâce à Verity. Tu es un égoïste, un prétentieux et un profiteur. Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ? Alors je vais t'annoncer que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole si ce n'est pour te faire souffrir. Mon choix n'inclut pas les autres Maintenant adieu James Potter, j'espère qu'un jour tu seras heureux et que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de me rendre dans la salle commune. La salle était silencieuse à mon entrée. Les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues. Sirius esquiva un mouvement pour se lever. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'approcher.

- James a besoin de vous tous. Plus que moi d'ailleurs. Je vous aime tous très fort mais c'est le choix que l'on a trouvé à deux. La vérité c'est que Verity attend un bébé. James en est le pére mais il ne veut pas de cette responsabilité. Par ce choix il me perd. Il le sait mais je ne souhaite pas me prendre la tête avec vous.

Remus et Sirius ont échangé un regard.

- Pas de soucis, m'assura Johan.

- Il changera d'avis, me dit Emma.

- Oui t'inquiète, surenchèra Rachel.

Remus me dit simplement :

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

- Certaine.

J'avais un doute au plus profond de moi mais le mal était fait.

Sirius se leva et me fit face :

- T'es qu'une conne Evans. James t'aime, jamais vu ça de sa part. Même si il a fait une erreur tu n'as pas le droit de le lâcher. Perso, si cette punition le concerne elle me concerne aussi. C'est un soulagement qu'il te voit plus, même si je dois le ramasser à la cuillère après ton passage.

- C'est son choix, dis-je simplement. Vas t'occuper de lui.

Il partit suivi de Remus. Je dis bonsoir aux autres et je suis monté. Je n'ai pas dormi juste pleurer. Pleurer pour ce que j'avais perdu. Mais qu'un autre coté je ne pouvais pas aimer James par principe mais une chose est sur c'est que tout mon amour je le donnerai à son bébé.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. Pas trop choquer des réactions? La suite pour dans longtemps le plus vite possible. Je suis aller voir le film 5 avec ma best friend qui me lit. Juste petit mess pour lui dire bonne aniversaire (18 ans demain), merci d'etre là et pour cet superbe aprém. Reviews?**

**Nolyssa **


	15. L'amitiée rend aveugle

**Bon je vous ai fait assez attendre. Dans ce chapire, le vrai visage de Verity et la vérité. Enfin! Cependant les malheurs de Lily ne sont pas finis pour mon et j'éspére votre plus grand plaisir. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des messages. N'Hésité pas.**

**Bisous, Nolyssa.**

* * *

La vie n'est pas vraiment un conte de fée pour moi, surtout en ce moment. Imaginez un peu votre pire ennemie être enceinte de l'homme que vous aimez. James refuse l'évidence, Verity se révèle gentil et choisit déjà un nom pour le bébé (Harry pour un garçon et Ophélie pour une fille), et moi je suis dans un cauchemar. Les rares cours en commun avec les Maraudeurs sont horribles. Sirius m'en veut, James m'ignore et les autres ne savent pas où se mettre. Remus se méfie, Rachel et Emma me parle mais quand on est seule. Alma, Sophia et Susan, quand à elles, ne sont pas dans la confidence. Elles ignorent que leur modèle est enceinte. Les seuls au courant de la catastrophe qui vient de gâcher ma vie sont les Maraudeurs, Verity, Rachel, Emma, moi et Johan.

En parlant de lui j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il me fait la tête depuis presque 2 semaines. Il est venu me voir quelques jours après l'annonce glaçante et ma décision.

_Flash-back :_

- Lily, attends moi !

Je me retourne sachant très bien qui m'appelait.

- Hey Johan !

- Faut qu'on parle.

- J'en ai l'impression.

- Tu es super conne de réagir comme tu le fais. James t'aime et toi tu pars. Tu te souviens que combien tu rêvais de connaitre les Maraudeurs et leurs copines. Là tu gâches tout pour Verity. Cette idiote veut juste récupérer James et toi tu es aveugle. J'hallucine. Elle va te poignarder dans le dos un jour celle-là. Ecoute moi, je suis ton meilleur ami je te connais mieux que toi-même. Tu veux juste l'aider ok mais elle a aussi des amis comme toi. Fait la paix avec James Je t'en pris.

Un texte qui semble apprit par cœur.

- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec Verity. Je sais que tu le diras aux autres, ce n'est pas grave. Des fois, je fais des rêves où tout va bien, où je sors avec James, où on est tous ensemble. Mais la réalité est plus complexe. Le bébé est là. Verity est seule à cause de James…

- Il y a autre chose. Soit au moins honnête avec moi.

Honnête ? Pour dire quoi ? Que j'en veux à James ? Que je lui reproche d'abandonner son enfant de pleins gré alors que d'autres, comme ma mère, n'ont pas eu le choix ? Que si notre histoire marche il abandonnera peu Ëtre le notre? Que je perds James mais je reçois une part de lui: son bébé ? Que je sais pertinemment que Verity s'occupera mal du bébé ? Que je suis la seule qui sera là pour lui ?

- Non il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Arrête de me mentir.

- Je ne mens pas.

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Il m'en voulait. C'est compréhensible moi la seule fille avec qui il a sympathisé pendant prés de 4 années à Poudlard et qu'il connait par coeur refuse l'évidence mais pire encore de lui faire confience. Il me lança:

- Comme tu veux. Va gâcher ta vie alors, je m'en fiche. Mais tu le feras sans moi.

Il s'éloigna me laissant seule.

_Fin du flash back._

En même pas un mois je suis devenu l'élève la plus nul de ma classe. Je n'ai pas travaillé j'étais trop occuper avec mes sentiments. Je perds de plus en plus mon sang froid avec James et Sirius. Nos mots s'échange par regards. Sirius, je le sais me reproche mon attitude et la douleur de son presque frère. Son presque frère, lui, me reproche mon choix. A chacun de nos regards je vois brillé dans ses yeux la lueur même de l'amour et en même temps de la tristesse. Mes yeux ne doivent pas être mieux.

Un jour, en métamorphose Mc Go me rendit un devoir où j'ai eu un T. De plus, je loupais toutes mes tentatives, incapable de faire disparaitre un escargot.

- Miss Evans, me demanda la prof au milieu de la classe, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien professeur.

- Lily… Expliquez-moi.

Manque de bol à ce moment je croise le regard de Verity suivi de celui de James. Des larmes se sont formées dans mes yeux verts. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai voulu sortir. Mc Go ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

- ALOHOMORA !

- Miss Evans si vous sortez vous serez renvoyer de cette école, vous êtes prévenue.

Renvoyer ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ici. Alors tant pis.

- Très bien professeur, au revoir.

Je suis sorti en courant pour rejoindre le parc. J'ai pleuré prés du lac jusqu'à ce que Remus me rejoigne.

- Tu sais que même Sirius n'a jamais réussi à autant choqué un prof, en plus la vielle Mc Gonagall.

Il s'interrompit pour me dévisageait avec ses magnifiques yeux comme si il essayait de lire dans mes pensées, puis reprit:

- On voit très bien que ça ne va pas Lily. Personne n'est aveugle.

- Je vais être renvoyée de cette école, j'ai tout perdue. Ma vie est fichue.

- Non pas du tout. Il suffirait que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Au fond, pourquoi pas ? Je lui ai tout raconté. Mes peurs face à mes sentiments, la mort et l'abandon de ma mère, le bébé et l'attitude de Verity, la solitude depuis que James ne me parle plus, mes mauvaises notes, la peur de perdre mon père… Tout y est passé. Il me prit dans ses bras pendant un bon moment, finalement je me suis éloigné vers le château, seule, décidé à voir Verity pour parler de l'avenir de sa progéniture.

PV James :

Après la fuite de Lily du cours de métamorphose, nous avons consulté la carte du Maraudeurs. Je me doutais qu'elle irait prés du lac. Nous avons dû convaincre les autres qu'il ne fallait pas y aller ensemble. Johan était intenable. J'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité et je mis suis caché avec Sirius. Remus, lui, restait visible : nous avions convenu qu'il parlerait à Lily. Je n'ai pas regretté de mettre approché. J'ai écouté mon amour parlait de ces sentiments à mon meilleur ami. J'étais si gêner, tout est de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû céder aux avances de Verity. A l'époque je pensais n'avoir aucune chance avec Lily Evans, j'avais trop bu et j'ai fait une erreur…

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers le château, Sirius retira la cape :

- Aie ! Comment elle peut ressentir ça sans exploser ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien parce James aime une fille qui a passé beaucoup d'épreuve et qui a du caractère. En plus toi tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère… (xD j'adore cette réplique dans le film et dans le livre où ces paroles sont destinées à Ron de la part d'Hermione. C'est beau l'amour !!).

- N'empêche que ca me tue de la voir comme ça, dis je simplement.

- L'amour c'est magique mais aussi horrible par moment.

- Le Sac à puce parle par expérience.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus me demanda:

- Maintenant que tu l'as comprends mieux tu fais quoi ?

- Alors. De un, carte du Maraudeurs. De deux, rejoindre ma belle. De trois, me faire pardonner. C'est bon ?

Il me sourit avant de me tendre la carte.

PV Lily :

J'ai trouvé Verity dans une classe déserte avec Alma, Susan et Sophia. Les files me dévisageaient avec un drôle de regard.

- Tiens on te cherchait, me préviens Verity.

Je vis une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à ces cotés.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Les filles ont éclatés de rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Evans, dit Alma, toujours aussi sotte.

- Brillante mais aveugle quand il s'agit d'amitié, ajouta Susan.

- Et surtout, continua Sophia, influençable.

Nouveau rire. Je ne comprenais rien à leurs paroles.

- EXPERLLIARMUS ! s'écria une voix.

Ma baguette vola et atterrit plus loin. Verity s'approcha et me lança un maléfice d'entrave qui m'envoya à terre.

- Tu as assez payé pour ce que tu m'as fait. Ou non. Je vais te faire pleurer et appelé ta maman. Oups tu n'en as plus…

Elle sourit en s'approchant.

- Ouvre les yeux Evans tu as cru que j'allais être ton amie ? J'ai une nouvelle pour toi je ne suis PAS enceinte. C'était un magnifique stratagème pour te faire rejeter James et ça à marcher. Fini entre vous deux. Maintenant, tu vas te faire virer de Poudlard, tu va quitter le monde de sorciers et finalement tu vas finir vielle fille. Tout ça grave à moi. Je suis géniale. James est à moi.

J'ai pris un sacré moment à comprendre ces paroles. Pas de bébé… Elle m'a mentit. James… je suis désolé….

- Espèce d'idiote, si tu crois pouvoir le garder en m'éloignant tu te trompes, m'écriais-je.

Alma me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le coup me coupa le souffle. Verity elle me lâcha sa jambe dans la figure. Je sentis mon nez se craquer et le sang tiède couler sur mon visage.

- Maintenant on va en finir toi et moi, déclara-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une voix que je reconnu comme celle de James lança 4 éclairs de stupéfixion à chacun de mes agresseurs. James me prendrit alors dans ses bras et lança un patronus. Un magnifique cerf partit dans le couloir. Potter me serra dans ses bras tout en enlevant le sang sur mon visage à l'aide d'un sortilége:

- Je suis désolé Lily. Les autres vont pas tarder, t'inquiète pas. Je reste avec toi.

- J'ai...un truc à te dire... Tu n'es pas papa elle a mentit pour…pour…

- M'avoir ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime. On pardonne toujours aux personnes qu'on aime.

Des bruits de pas ont résonnaient dans le couloir.

- James ? Appela une voix.

- Sirius va chercher l'infirmière vite. Lily est blessée.

- Lily ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? Cria quelqu'un que je reconnu comme Mc Go. Black ? Potter ? Lupin ? …Oh par merlin !! Miss Evans….

Ma vue se brouilla. La chaleur réconfortante des bras de l'être aimé me rassura et s'en m'en rendre compte je m'évanouillis.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? Oui? Non? Reviews!!!!**


	16. Les étoiles vivent dans les coeurs

**Re bonjour! Alors on se souviens de moi? Pas sur. Désolé pour le retard. Et merci pour vos messages. J'espere que ca vous plaira. Bisous à tous.**

* * *

Après la scène dans la classe vide, j'ai passé deux nuits à l'infirmerie. Les Maraudeurs venaient souvent me rendre visite. Ce que j'éprouvais à leurs égards étaient confus : lorsqu'ils étaient proches, je voulais m'éloigner et lorsqu'ils étaient loin de moi je voulais m'approcher d'eux. En réalité cela concerne surtout James.

Remus faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé, imité par Rachel et Emma. Sirius quand à lui n'est venu qu'une seule fois me voir et il n'obtient à ses questions qu'un silence pesant. James avait droit au même traitement que son ami mais lui semblait le supporter, trop heureux de me revoir prés de lui. Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de Johan que le deuxième jour de ma convalescence. Il était entré sans bruit et s'était assis sur un fauteuil prés de mon lit.

- Alors comme ça tu joues à l'héroïne ? demanda-t-il après un long échange de regards.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu sais bien. Je te lance un sort, tu me lances un sort, nous nous lançons des sorts et finalement je suis sauvé par le beau prince charmant…

- …sur son grand cheval blanc? Non merci il repassera.

- Remus m'a dit que tu refusais d'adresser la parole à James et Sirius. Il semble avoir une idée mais je crois que je préfère savoir par toi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

- Disons qu'il est plus simple d'accuser et d'en vouloir aux autres que de les pardonner. Je suis même étonné qu'il me parle encore après ce que je leurs ai fais.

Nous avons rigolé comme avant. Les cicatrices, ça se ferment….

- Et Verity dans tout ça ?

…ou ça se rouvrent.

- Je n'en sais rien.

C'était la vérité mais pourtant j'avais la profonde impression que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Après que l'on m'est trouvé et ramener à l'infirmerie le ministre a été prévenu. Il a joué son rôle de père et de ministre de la magie. Il a puni sa fille et en elle aussi une élève de Poudlard. Ils sont venus me voir le lendemain alors que James était présent.

_Flash-back_

- Bonjour Miss Evans. Ah! …et bonjour Mr Potter. Cela tombe bien que vous soyez là tout les deux car ce que Verity a à vous dire vous concerne l'un comme l'autre.

Je sentis James se crisper à ma droite.

- Euh…voilà je crois que mon attitude a été dire…. Ridicule. Je n'accepte pas la défaite et je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé… Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tout les deux dans vos études et plus tard aussi…. Je crois que c'est tout. J'espère un jour me faire pardonner.

Elle esquiva un mouvement pour sortir mais je la retiens en disant :

- Tu sais on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. C'est difficile à réparer mais je crois que le plus dur c'est de pardonner. Pourtant je te pardonne.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que, que tu le crois ou non, tu m'as aidé à comprendre bien des choses. Des choses que je ne voyais pas. Alors Merci.

Elle sortit alors sans se retourner lançant un « si j'ai pu être utile… » et nous laissa seule avec son père, qui nous expliqua la suite.

-Elle va terminer sa scolarité avec des cours par correspondance je souhaite aussi que elle suive une thérapie pour ses problèmes. Voyez-vous, mon divorce, les mangemorts, l'assassinat de mes parents l'ont remué.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Les jours qui ont suivi, on était magnifique. J'ai beaucoup appris sur les autres et sur moi. Les autres parce que le rat nous a définitivement renié. Pourquoi le rat ? Parce mon chéri (j'entends par là James) m'a révélé que lui, Sirius et Peter étaient des animagus. L'un se transformant en cerf, l'autre en chien et le dernier en rat. J'admire leurs sens de l'amitié et leurs courages. Il a longtemps hésité avant de me le confié ainsi qu'à Johan et aux filles. Cela implique aussi qu'il m'est parlé du statut de Remus. Ca ne change rien pour moi.

Ensuite cet histoire m'a permis d'en apprend beaucoup plus sur moi et James. Savez-vous à quel point je l'aime ? Moi non, chaque jour avec lui me surprend plus encore si bien qu'en deux semaines notre petite crise fut oublié…même si nous ne parlons pas de nos sentiments ayant sans doute peur de la réaction de l'autre.

Un après midi prés du lac, nous avons profité du week-end qui venait de commencer. Confortablement installée dans les bras de James, j'écoutais le débat des garçons sur le prochain match qui allait les opposer après les vacances de pâques à l'équipe de Yu Way.

- Des chinois ! Disait Sirius. Non mais ils veulent notre mort.

- Ils sont japonais, Patmol, corrigea Remus.

- Tu doutes de mon équipe ? demanda James.

- Non mais je crains l'autre équipe. Ils sont excellents sur des balais. Foi de Black, on va les massacrer.

On a éclatés de rire. Sirius et ses promesses !!! Un hululement nous coupa. Une chouette couleur neige fonça vers nous. Je la reconnu. C'était celle que j'avais donné à mon père. En ouvrant la lettre, j'y ai trouvé une écriture tremblante, l'encre était quasiment effacer par endroit comme si l'auteur avait pleuré.

_Lily,_

_Ton père va très mal, les médecins ne peuvent plus rien pour lui._

_Il va mourir dans quelques jours ou quelques heures_

_Avant de mourir il veut te revoir et voir ton école._

_Je suis navrée, essaye de le faire venir._

_Amitiés, Charlotte._

Mes pensées ont mis un certains temps à se connecter. Je me suis levée, les larmes aux yeux. James qui a lu la lettre par-dessus mon épaule chercha ses mots. Je lui ai lancé un regard plein de peines avant de courir vers le château, direction le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant le bureau, j'ai renversé Mc Go qui se retrouva à terre.

- Miss Evans, faite attention. Vous devenez….

Elle s'interrompit en voyant mes larmes.

- Qui a-t-il ? Encore Potter ?

Le concerné arriva en courant. Il se défendit puis expliqua ma situation. La directrice adjointe nous amena chez son supérieur. Ce dernier écouta ma requête sans dire un mot. Finalement, il me dit :

- Votre vœu est impossible, Miss Evans. Le conseil d'administration n'acceptera jamais et le temps de le réunir il sera trop tard…

- Professeur, l'interrompit James, vous ne pourriez pas…

- J'y viens, j'y viens, Mr Potter. Soyez patient !

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce que le conseil ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui faire du tord. Voici un portoloin ! Servez vous en et ramenez-le.

J'atterris à l'hôpital 10mn plus tard avec James. Poussant la porte, je vis Charlotte et Pétunia. A ma vue, elle embrasse papa et vient vers moi.

- Guérit-le !

-Je ne peux pas, dis-je simplement.

- Alors toi et moi on a plus rien à te dire. Adieu sale garce! Tu ne me verras jamais!

Elle avait raison mais je ne le savais pas encore. James s'avança vers le lit à mes cotés où mon père nous attendait en souriant.

- Tu es venu…

- Oui te chercher.

- Je suis prés depuis bien longtemps.

Après une séparation douloureuse avec Charlotte, il toucha le portoloin. Nous atterrîmes à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait abaissé la barrière de protection. James nous quitta après avoir pris soin de nous installer prés du lac en face de Poudlard. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Dans mes bras, mon père me dit :

- C'est comme tu me la décris ma princesse.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Il est génial ce garçon, ce James. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Arrête ça.

- Je suis sérieux, vous allez si bien ensemble. Il prendra soin de toi lorsque je ne serais plus là.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir…Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Oh si tu le feras. Je te le demande. Accepte de me laisser partir, comme je l'ai accepté pour ta mère.

- Tu veux me laisser seule ?

- Crois tu vraiment que les gens que l'on aime nous quitte vraiment ? Ta mère vit en toi, dans chacun de tes gestes de tes regards. Ainsi va la vie.

-Alors je ne veux pas vivre si c'est pour souffrir.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire comme lorsque tu étais petite.

- Je n'ai plus deux ans et la vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

- Je suis ton père et j'aime le faire alors écoute celle-là.

Il continua après un instant de silence.

- Toutes les histoires commencent pareilles. Un homme avait une fille magnifique. Lorsqu'il mourut, sa fille fut triste mais elle tomba amoureuse et chaque soir lorsqu'elle regarda le ciel elle se disait qu'une étoile désignait son père et qu'il veillera sur elle. Elle se trompait il veillait sur elle pas seulement le soir mais à chaque instant. Tu verras je serais dans ton cœur et je t'aiderais dans les moments difficiles. Laisse-moi partir sans réellement m'en allait. Sache que qu'en une étoile s'éteints une autre s'allume. Lorsque je m'éteindrai tu t'allumeras.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Tu sais j'étais sérieux avant pour James.

J'ai souri malgré moi.

- Tu le connais à peine.

- C'est ton grand amour, crois en mon expérience.

- Qu'est que je peux savoir du grand amour à 16 ans ?

- Même à 90 ans certains l'ignore, tu l'apprendras au fil de ta vie.

Les heures passèrent entre silence, rire et discussion. Le feu se couchait dans le lac lui donnant une couleur rouge. Je savais que du haut d'une tour mes amis m'observèrent, ainsi que Dumbledore.

- Lily, c'est le moment.

- Lequel ?

- Je pars.

- Non !

- Laisse-moi y aller.

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Ne rend pas ça plus dur.

- Tu…tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais ma princesse.

Silence.

- C'est magnifique ici. Tu vois l lac ? Ta mère m'attend de l'autre coté. Elle me tend ses bras. Elle dit que tu es belle et qu'elle est si fière de toi.

- Non…

- Je t'aime Lily. Je suis si fier de t'avoir connu et d'être ton père. On se reverra de l'autre coté.

- Papa… PAPA !

Je l'ai serré contre moi pleurant. Il m'avait quitté ou peut être pas. Je regardais le lac imaginant mes parents me regarder et danser en montant vers les étoiles. Bizarrement, ce soir là une étoile brilla plus que les autres, une étoile que je n'avais jamais encore vu.

* * *

**Voilà un peu triste mais bon la suite ira de mieux en mieux. Je promets de ne plus faire souffrir Lily de cette manière. La suite j'ignore quand j'espere bientot. Bisous à tous.**

**Nolyssa.**


	17. Suis je stupide ou juste extra?

**Enfin la suite,avec le retour des cours j'avais peu de temps. J'espere que ca vous plaira. Dans le prochain chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier, du James/ Lily a gogo. Mais bon, je ferais aussi un épilogue. Un avant gout dans ce chapitre. Merci a tout les reviewers et surtout à ma Jill pour avoir lu ce chapitre qui me parait assez moyen. Jtm ma puce! A vous de juger.**

**Bisous Nolyssa.**

* * *

Les vacances de Pâques sont finalement arrivées. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire : rester à Poudlard ou rentrer chez moi ? James vient me voir une semaine avant pour m'inviter prétextant que sa mère n'aimait pas l'idée de me savoir seule. En réalité je crois que ce sentiment venait de James lui-même. Après tout, ca m'aurait surpris si ca n'avait pas été le cas. Depuis la mort de papa, je ne suis jamais seule. Johan, suivi de prés par les Maraudeurs et les filles, trouvent des excuses afin de ne pas me laisser face à ma peine. Mais là pendant ces vacances je voulais juste Poudlard. Bizarrement, c'est dans ce château que je me sentais chez moi et en qui je trouvais paix et joie. Je me suis rendu compte que mon père avait raison, où que j'aille, il était là, dans mon cœur.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir, me demanda pour la dixième fois de la journée James. Ici tu vas t'ennuyer, allez vient…

- Je vais m'occuper les buses approchent. T'inquiète.

Il sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Remus l'interrompit.

- Tu la soules je crois avec tes questions. Elle est assez grande pour décider seule de sa vie.

James rougit. Il est trop craquant comme ça, je ne vous raconte pas….

- Ah j'oubliais, continua Sirius, James voulait te demander quelque chose.

L'intéressé leva la tête.

- Moi ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, suivi de Remus.

- Non.

- Qui ?

- Merlin.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, puis un éclair d'intelligence troubla le visage de James.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Fallait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important; pour moi du moins. J'ai besoin de toi.

En générale, quand on me dit ça, ce n'est pas bon signe. Soit l'on veut un service, soit une copie d'un devoir, soit on veut…non tu rêves ma pauvre…

- Euh oui tu vois….c'est à cause de Verity et…du match de demi final. Il nous manque une pom-pom girl. On a pensé à toi.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Complètement stupide. Comme si j'aillais marcher dans leur blague à deux balles. Et non je ne me suis pas fait avoir. Ca vous étonne, hein ? J'ai arrêté de rire lorsque je n'en pouvais plus. Tout le monde me dévisageait bizarrement.

- Il était sérieux ? Demandais-je prise d'un doute.

Aucune réponse.

- Quoi ? Vous me voyez agiter des bouts de tissus, faire une chorégraphie et d'avoir l'air d'une vélane qui bouge ses fesses ? Non très peu pour moi.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda James. Tu es parfaite, tu as le physique pour alors où et le problème ?

-Le problème ?

Pause. Respire. Soit il ne comprend pas, soit il ne veut pas comprendre, soit tu expliques mal. Non mais franchement…

- Pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de filles dans le collège qui attende que ça. Va voir dans ton fan club.

Oups. Sortit tout seul. Pas fait exprès. Le visage de James eu un sourire triste comme si je l'avais piqué au vif. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ne pas baver…

- C'est toi que je veux dans mon équipe pas une de ses « m'as-tu vu ? ». Accepte je t'en pris. Tu me ferais énormément plaisir.

Merlin, ses yeux. Ils sont si…Et sa façon de me parler. Il me préfère à son fan club. C'est surprenant… Ses yeux…quel supplice…surtout… surtout ne pas…

Ok.

….accepter. Trop tard.

Rachel et Emma échangèrent un regard, Johan lui lança un « Pauvre Lily elle a complément craquer sur lui cette fois, et pour de bon. » Visiblement, James et moi avons été les seuls à ne rien comprendre. Allez savoir ce que Johan voulait dire.

Le Poudlard express est venu chercher les élèves le samedi matin de bonne heure. Mon réveil ne sonna pas et je les ai ratés. Cependant ils me firent plaisir lorsque la chouette de James me ramena une lettre au petit déjeuner. Malheureusement pour moi, ceci c'est répéter environ toute les deux heures. Ils avaient promis de m'écrire mais pas de me bombarder de lettres. Je lisais d'ailleurs une de leur lettre lorsqu'une personne entra dans le dortoir où je me trouvais.

- Bonjour Miss Evans.

Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Je me faisais du souci pour vous depuis la mort de votre père. Les professeurs et moi-même sommes là, ainsi que vos amis, vous n'êtes pas seule.

Il me regarda puis poursuivit :

- De plus Pétunia a envoyé une lettre. Il faut que vous m'accompagnez chercher vos affaires.

- Mes affaires ?

- Celles restaient chez vous, chez votre père.

- Pourquoi j'en voudrais?

- Selon le testament, la maison appartient à votre sœur mais ce qui s'y trouve à vous. Vous pourrez emmener ce que vous voulez. Cela vous appartient.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, je me suis retrouvé avec le directeur dans mon ancien salon. Chaque objet dans la maison était entouré de souvenirs de moi ou de ma famille. C'était très dur de revenir ici après les événements de ses derniers mois. Dumbledore me laissa seule et je pris la direction de ma chambre. Je pris des cartons et j'ai ouvert la porte de l'armoire, mettant vieilles photos, vêtements, chaussures dans le premier carton. Dans le seconde je mis des peluches et quelques affaires auxquelles je tenais comme les bijoux de maman ou la collection de médailles de papa. Je pris aussi des affaires nécessaires à une maison (j'avais prévu de m'acheter un appartement pour les vacances). En vidant le tiroir consacré à Poudlard j'ai trouvé toutes les lettres reçues de celle de mon inscription surprise à l'école au résultats des notes en passant par la lettre de James que je relus avec plaisir. En rageant ma bibliothèque, je suis tombé sur un livre à la couverture rouge que je reconnus : mon livre de conte. Des larmes coulèrent lorsque je repensais au temps révolus où petite j'y croyais encore. Je le pris le fourrant aussi fort que possible dans la poubelle. Les contes n'existent pas ou du moins n'existent plus.

J'ai refait le tour de la maison. Refermant les portes les une après les autres prenant ca et là des objets. Finalement, je suis redescendu dans le salon avec mes cartons.

- C'est tout ce que vous emmenez Lily ?

J'ai répondu d'un signe de la tête. Il me sourit tristement avant de me tendre la poudre de cheminette. Une dernière fois je me suis retourné pour voir mon salon avant de me glisser dans les flammes.

-Et là James, il a relevé son balai pour foncer dans Johan. Le pauvre ! Tu aurais du voir sa gueule quand la mère de James a du recoudre la tête de Johan. Eh Lily tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui Sirius.

Bon ok je n'écoutais pas. Mais vous feriez pareille si on vous racontait « les milles et une bêtises de Potter pendant les vacances de Pâques ». C'est lassant à la fin. James sembla penser la même chose que moi puisqu'il fit remarquer que le match se déroulait demain. Mon estomac fit un bon de trois mètres au moins. Moi, avoir peur ? Non pas du tout. Je suis juste terrifié.

-En parlant du match il faut que Lily se lève plutôt demain histoire qu'elle essaye la robe de Verity.

Par Merlin en plus de bouger mes fesses demain, il faut que je me lève plus tôt. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter pour les beaux yeux de James Potter?

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et une voix agréable me dit à l'oreille.

- T'inquiète tu seras magnifique. Je serais là pour te regarder tu peux en être sur.

James me relâcha me laissant clouer sur place. D'accord, j'ai répondu à ma question toute seule. Le pire c'est que là, je suis encore plus terrifié si c'était possible.

- Allez bouge toi un peu Lily, me dit Johan qui se trouvait derrière moi et observait la scène avec un large sourire. James va t'attendre et se poser pleins de questions si tu n'apparais pas dans les deux secondes. En plus demain dans ton costume bien moulant, je suis sur qu'il va te trouver absolument…

Vous connaissez l'utilité d'un bon livre de potion ? Moi, oui. Cela sert à écraser les araignées et autres bêtes nuisibles, y comprit les amis gênants. (L'auteur a enfin comprit à quoi sert un livre de maths grâce à son personnage)

Fallait s'y attendre, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Que fait Lily Evans lorsqu'elle ne dort pas ? Eh bien elle lit. Le livre de cette nuit là s'intitulait « Comment ne pas être la risée de toute son école ou comment amélioré son image ? ». Ca ne ma pas aidée plus que ça.

Rachel et Emma m'ont chouchouté, maquillage, coiffure, ongles. La fille dans le miroir me ressemblait vaguement. Elle portait une jupe bleu foncé, un débardeur moulant de la même couleur avec un décolleté un peu plongeant avec un grand P sur le devant. A l'arrière la même lettre était pas accompagnée d'un « EVANS »,. Je choisis de mettre des baskets blanches.

En rentrant dans la grande salle accompagnée des filles, les quatres tables se mirent à applaudirent bruyamment. Je pris place à coté de James qui me lançait un drôle de regard. J'ai une tache sur le nez ? Enfin bref j'avais autre chose en tête que ça.

- Mange Lily, me dit Johan.

- Pas faim.

- Allez Lily ou on va te forcer, menaça Remus.

A peine fini sa phrase qu'une tartine se mit en travers de ma vue.

- Pourquoi une des plus belles filles de l'école ne mange pas ?

James tient toujours sa tartine devant ma bouche décidé à me la faire croquer. Après quelques râlements, j'ai décidé de céder. Après avoir croqué la tartine que tenait toujours Potter, je me suis retourné vers les autres. Chacun d'eux me regardait bizarrement comme si à présent ils voyaient quelque chose d'incompréhensible à leurs yeux avant. James affichait un sourire différent que je ne pouvais décrire.

J'avais déjà assisté à plein de match mais pas comme celui là. On était dans les vestiaires et la tartine de James me restait dans l'estomac. Le capitaine donnait ses dernières instructions à son équipe. Rachel, qui nous dirigeait, faisait de même. Après cela, je m'assis sur un banc, incapable de bouger. James vient me voir. Il s'assit à mes cotés et me prit dans ses bras. Personne ne disait plus rien. La présence de l'homme que j'aimais à mes cotés me rassura et je lui fis comprendre en disant un vague « merci ». La cloche qui annonçait leur entrée sonna. Il ne répondit pas et ne se détacha pas. Finalement, Mc Go rentra et cria que si jamais l'on venait à salir la réputation de l'école nous le regrettions avant de nous encourager. James m'embrassa sur le front, et se leva toujours sans un mot.

Avec le reste des filles nous nous sommes mises à notre place dans l'arène. Les deux équipes sont rentrées, la chorégraphie a commencé. Un coupe de sifflet et le match commença à son tour.

Le match fut un des plus surprenants que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Il se termina sur le score de 705 à 660. Poudlard avait perdu. James n'a pas pu attraper le vif d'or. Pour le plaisir des yeux et pour sauver l'honneur de notre école, la compétition continua avec les filles c'est-à-dire Rachel, Emma ….et moi. Oui, vous avez bien attendu moi Lily Evans, petite fille modèle vas jouer à la pom-pom girl et essayer d'obtenir les 40 points du gagnant. Help !

Bon Lily tu te calmes, tu respires. Zen ma fille. Tu es juste entrain de regarder des filles chinoises dansaient à la perfection, rien de plus. Toi à coté, tu es…et bien juste le contraire. Tout Poudlard te regarde, sans compter l'autre école, les professeurs, la moitié du ministère enfin juste quelques centaines de personnes. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

- Lily ? Viens.

Je sors de mes pensées et suis Emma. Je me place derrière Rachel. La musique commence. J'aimais bien écouter cette chanson. Rachel, qui a une mère moldu, écoute aussi la musique de ces derniers. Elle a choisit une chanson entrainante d'un certain Mika. Enfin pour le moment, ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était de ne pas me couvrir de ridicule si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Le début c'est bien passer. Le rythme était bon. Je suivais. Hélas, nous avons effectué une portée, avec Emma au sommet, et là cataclysme. Tout s'est effondré. Me demander pas comment ni pourquoi. Ce que je sais c'est que Poudlard avait perdu, Et comble de tout Emma avait la cheville cassée. Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux, elle qui avait tant travaillée sur cette chorégraphie. La deuxième musique de Mika commença. Nous nous sommes tous regardé. D'accord, on avait perdue mais il fallait finir de toute manière avec la tête haute. Narcissa Black avait le regard froid et les deux filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'était pas mieux.

- On doit continuer, murmurais-je doucement.

Black me regarda et dit :

-Ah oui et comment ? T'as vu Emma ?

Sans lui lancé un regard, je me suis tourné vers le terrain et j'ai dansé n'importe comment sur la musique. Rachel me demanda ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

- M'amuser. Ok on a perdue mais on peut s'amuser. Les chinoises avaient l'air de robot sans erreur mais nous on peut bien s'amuser vu que de toute manière c'est foutu pour la final.

Les filles me regardèrent avant de lancer des regards autour d'elle pour voir ce que les autres en pensaient. Finalement, Rachel s'avança et pris place à coté de moi en dansant à son tour. Finalement, tout le groupe si m'y même Emma. Je crois que je me suis jamais autant amusé on essayait des nouveau trucs tout en gardant le tempo.

- Alors on s'amuse sans nous ? Me lança une voix à l'oreille.

En me retournant, je vis Sirius suivi de prés par le reste de l'équipe. La troisième et dernière musique commença. Moi, petite folle j'aurais voulu que rien ne s'arrête. James et mes amis à coté prenaient beaucoup de plaisir. Mais finalement la dernière note raisonna. En voyant Johan prés de Remus je compris que l'équipe n'avait pas été les seuls à descendre sur le stade mais aussi beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Comme quoi, un délire peut entrainer de nombreuses conséquences. On avait perdu soit mais au moins on s'était amusé.

- Le jury a désigné le vainqueur, annonça la voix dans le micro. Il donne les 40 points à l'équipe de Poudlard.

Quoi ?

- Le score est donc de 705 à 700. Malgré la chute le début de chorégraphie a plus emballé le jury que celle juger trop mécanique des chinoises. Mais le jury a choisit de donner également 10 points supplémentaires à une équipe et cela pour une agréable surprise. En effet, Miss Lily Evans, nouvelle venue dans le groupe, a su redonné la motivation nécessaire à son équipe malgré la défaite omni présente. Ce qui a enfin décidé le jury a donné des points supplémentaires, est l'implication que manifeste l'école pour leur équipe. Pour toutes ses raisons, Poudlard l'emporte sur le score de 710 à 705.

Les gradins ont explosé. Sirius me prit dans ses bras, suivi par les pom-pom girl et Remus. Finalement, deux bras puissants m'ont portés avant de me redescendre. Je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec James.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ma préférée?

Bon, bah je vais me mettre à gagné des matchs plus souvent, si il me le dit à chaque fois.

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit… Alors on va en final ?

- Et comment. Tu sais que je t'embrasserai volontiers toi ?

Que dire à cela ? Vas y je t'en pris ? Pas de soucis ? Ou l'embrasser en premier ?

- Non je ne savais pas.

Il se mit à rire et s'approcha dangereusement de ma bouche. Donc à ce moment, moi, qui l'aime tant, le prend par la nuque et l'embrasse, prolongeant le baiser avec plaisir. Stop. Pause. Rembobinage. Lily Evans ne ferait jamais ca. Non, Lily Evans recule doucement, avant de se détacher de James Potter.

- Désolé.

Il avait l'air sincère.

- T'inquiète pas.

Il me tourna le dos, triste et perdu. Je suis rentrée dans les vestiaires après les autres. Sur mon casier, une petite lettre m'attendait. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai lu :

_Les carapaces ca se percent. Je t'ai vu avec James. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Je te connais. Tu l'aimes. Il t'aime. Ou est le problème ?_

Oui, Johan. Où est le problème ?

* * *

**Compliqué cette Lily, je vous l'accorde. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi du Mika, je m'explique. C'est pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à une amie qui me la fait découvrir et qui est folle de ça, n'est pas An so? Alors merci à Jill, pour m'avoir aider dans ce chapitre, et à vous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.A bientôt.**

**Bisous Nolyssa.**


	18. Le début de la fin?

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Dabord je veux m'exuser de l'immense retard, j'ai eu pas mal de chamboules dans ma vie ces dernier temps, plus trop le temps pour l'écriture, vive la terminal quoi... Sinon je signale que ce chapitre est le dernier. Bonne lecture et à bientot.

* * *

**

La pression. Drôle de sentiment. Un sentiment qui m'est devenu familier. Le dernier match approche, la finale. Toute l'école est en effervescence pour raison : la finale se déroulera à Poudlard. A cet événement, le terrain et les gradins ont été agrandi par magie. L'équipe de Durmstang affrontera Poudlard. Ils se sont installés dans le château.

Ces derniers temps, je révise beaucoup avec Remus, Johan ou toute seule. Les Buses approchent et ils vont décider de mon avenir. Ce que je veux faire ? Médicomage ou auror.

Un soir, alors que la bibliothèque avait fermé, et que, avec les filles, ont avaient terminé notre chorégraphie, je me suis installé dans le parc avec mon livre de sortilège afin de me reposer et de profiter d'un peu de calme. La nuit commença à tomber et le ciel se couvrait à vu d'œil. On aura de la pluie cette nuit, moi je vous le dis. Demain le match s'annonçait encore plus difficile à cause de ce détail. James l'avait il remarqué? Tiens encore lui et cette maudite question que je garde associé à lui. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas embrassé ? Mouais pourquoi ? On voit l'espèce de banane que je suis. J'ai longuement repassé la scène dans ma tête, j'aurais bien besoin d'une claque dans la figure par instant…

Je remarquais alors un jeune homme séduisant descendre du château. Il me vit et s'approcha incertain.

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Euh…bonsoir, je te connais ?

Il éclata de rire et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Non, pas encore mais je vais arranger ca.

Houlà, tu me veux quoi toi ? Le garçon s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage.

- J'adore tes yeux, ton sourire, tes cheveux…

- …et elle déteste les tiens. Dégage ou tu connaitras la colère d'un Maraudeur.

Les yeux du garçon passèrent de moi à Sirius, puis finalement il décida de s'éloigner.

- Tiens, revoilà Sirius.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après ce que j'ai vu et fait ? Un simple « Revoilà Sirius » ? A quoi tu joues Evans ?

- Evans ? Oh ca va ce n'est pas ma faute ce qui vient de se passer.

- Voyez-vous ca. Pas ta faute ? Explique-moi à quel moment tu l'aurais repoussé.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne réfléchissais pas à une excuse mais à une réponse. L'aurais-je repoussé ? Sirius s'assit à coté de moi.

- James vous a vu.

- Quoi ?

- On était sorti pour te parler du match et on vous a vu. James a fait demi-tour et moi j'ai évité le massacre.

- Sirius…Je ne voulais pas…Je n'ai pas compris…Je voulais juste…

- Je sais. James ne sait pas par contre. Il doit t'en vouloir à mort.

- Je fais quoi alors ?

- Parle-en avec lui. Dit lui que tu l'aimes et je ne sais pas moi,…embrasse le.

- Je m'appelle Lily, pas Sirius, je ne fonce pas tête baissée et je n'aime pas James.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Oui et moi je suis un mangemort.

Je souris intérieurement. C'était ridicule.

- Je dois lui dire quoi ?

Sirius sembla surpris par ma question.

- Bah la vérité.

Mouais. Pas convaincue. Je me suis levée, décidée à parler à mon James. J'ai souri à Sirius et j'ai commencé une course jusqu'au château. Je suis montée l'escalier et je suis rentrée dans Mc Gonagall.

- Enfin Miss Evans regardez devant vous…

- Excusez-moi professeur, je cherchais quelqu'un.

- Mr Potter est aux dernières nouvelles dans la grande salle.

- Merci profes…Quoi ? D'où savez-vous qui je cherchais ?

- Enfin Miss, nous ne sommes pas tous aveugle comme des chauves souris. La seule personne qui vous inciterez à violer une partie du règlement ne peut être que Mr Potter.

Elle m'accorda un de ses rares sourires auquel je répondis avant de partir dans l'autre sens. La grande salle était bondé de monde, normal il est 19h l'heure de pointe. A croire que tous les estomacs sont réglés pour crier famine en même temps. J'ai repéré James au milieu d'un groupe de 6éme années. Je me suis avancé avant d'avoir devant moi Remus, Johan, Rachel et Emma.

- Pardon je dois voir James.

Emma répliqua la première.

-Non, euh je veux dire pas maintenant…J'ai un devoir en métamorphose à finir et j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Je t'aiderai après si tu veux, là faut que je lui parle.

Rachel continua :

- Oui, elle t'aidera après il faut que je te demande ton avis sur la chorégraphie. Un pas que je…

- Attendez c'est moi on vous ne voulez pas que je lui parle…

-Non t'inquiète pas, tenta Remus. James est un peu ….

J'ai bougé si vite que personne n'a pu faire un mouvement pour me retenir. Je me suis avancée décidé à comprendre leur réaction. James était là, embrassa à pleine bouche une serdaigle de la même année que nous. Mon cœur manqua trois battements. James me vit et me salua. Je me suis approché encore et sorti ma baguette et l'ai pointé sur la fille.

- Toi dégage.

Elle ne dit rien et obéit. Une Lily Evans en colère c'est rare mais dangereux.

- Toi Potter, ne m'adresse plus la parole ok ? Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux sans cervelle, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu un instant t'aimer…

Pensant que il ne serait pas judicieux de lui lancer un sort devant les élèves et les professeurs, j'ai fait demi-tour et suis sorti vers le parc, plus en colère que triste. J'avais mal, très mal. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, mes cheveux me collaient sur le visage, ma robe semblait ne faire qu'un avec ma peau.

- Lily…Lily attends moi.

La voix de James, je me suis mise à courir, courir le plus loin de lui. Le lac se rapprochait et je ne l'entendais plus m'appeler. Je commençais à ralentir lorsque deux bras puissants me prirent par la taille et m'empêchèrent d'avancer.

- Arrête Lily…Je t'en pris arrête toi…

James me prit dans ses bras, me serra de plus en plus fort. Lui aussi était trempé.

- C'est vrai…c'est vrai ce que tu as dis? Tu m'aimes ?

J'en avais sincèrement assez de ce gars. On croit s'en débarrasser et il est encore plus collant. Heureusement que la pluie tombait, sinon James aurait vu mes larmes.

- TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN POTTER. TOUJOURS A TE PAVANER AVEC TON VIF D'OR AVEC TES AMIS A FAIRE DES BLAGUES SUR LES PROF ET LES ELEVES ET C'EST A CAUSE DE CA QUE…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps entier tressaillit toujours serré contre celui de James. J'ai fermé les yeux et approfondis le baiser. Le monde, le lac, la pluie tout semblaient s'effacer il n'y avait que James et moi.

- Pour ca quoi ? Que tu m'embrasses ? Que tu m'aimes ?

Que répondre a ca ? Rien, on embrasse tout simplement.

- Je t'aime Lily…

Oui, je le savais. Nous nous sommes assis par terre et nous avons regardé Poudlard sous la pluie. D'accord, on était trempé et frigorifié mais ca ne changeais rien. Je n'avais jamais remarquée à quel point Poudlard pouvait être magnifique…J'ai ré-embrassé James qui m'a rendu mon baiser.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là tout simplement.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi ma Lily. Toujours…

Nous sommes revenus vers le château, où nos chers Maraudeurs ont fêtés dignement ma relation avec James, autrement dit en blague en tout genre…

Ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine où j'étais la plus heureuse sur terre. Une semaine où les gens me désignaient en tant que Lily Evans, petite amie de James Potter. J'avoue que ca me plait assez… On était le jour du match, le match le plus important de l'histoire de Poudlard : notre école contre Durmstang. Nous étions tous sur le terrain, nous en bas, les joueurs en haut, chacun espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Les joueurs sont priés de se mettre en place pour les tirs au but »

Zut ! On était à égalité, donc tir au but. Je savais pour avoir assister a chaque entrainement que Poudlard n'avait pas prévu ca.

Le joueur de Durmstang déjoua la vigilance de Frank Londubat, notre gardien mais Sirius marqua lui aussi. L'adversaire marqua, imité par Remus. Au final, nous étions à égalité, personne ne s'avouant vaincu. Les joueurs au complet de l'équipe adverse marquèrent sauf le dernier. Je le reconnu c'était le garçon qui avait essayé de me draguer avant que Sirius ne le chasse quelques jours plutôt. Ce fut le tour de James, le silence se posa sur le stade avant que l'on puisse dire quelque chose. Les yeux de chacun restèrent suspendus soit sur James soit sur les 3 anneaux d'or. James sourit à ces adversaires et ces équipiers. C'était son heure de gloire ou de désastre. Il regarda autour de lui. Levant la balle il me regarda droit dans les yeux et tira. La balle mis une éternité à plonger vers les buts. Silence total, puis des cries. James Potter avait marqué. Poudlard avait gagné !

L'effervescence atteignit son comble lorsque le capitaine leva la coupe inter-école. Poudlard avait gagné, moi aussi j'avais en quelque sorte gagné quelque chose de précieux alors du reste on s'en fiche, non ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espere que ca vous a plus. Un épilogue est en preparation, j'espere que vous le lirez bientot. A bientot, bisous,**

**Nolyssa**


	19. Quelle famille

Un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse et alluma la lumière. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette pièce auparavant. Il arriva à un carton où il déchiffra le mot « _Lily_ ». Les mains se posèrent sur le carton. A l'intérieur, il trouva un petit livre, un simple livre. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais deux voix le fit se retourné.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, il l'a trouvé seul.

- Bien sur Patmol, tu as toujours raison, dit Remus en asseyant à côté d'Harry. Ce livre c'était comme tu as pu le lire celui de ta mère. Personne n'a pu l'ouvrir sauf elle.

Sirius essaya mais le livre refusa simplement. Il soupira.

- C'est un sort ?

Remus le regarda mais réfuta cette idée.

Harry lui prit le livre des mains et à sa grande surprise l'ouvrit. Il jeta un coup d'yeux à u Remus qui affichait un grand sourire. Il lui expliqua :

- Ainsi James avait raison. Le livre s'ouvre que pour toi ou Lily…J'aurais du le croire.

Harry feuilleta : c'était un livre de conte. Il tomba sur une page et lut :

_Bonjour mon chéri,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que je t'ai fait cadeau du livre. Ma mère me l'avait offert avant de mourir, j'espère que tu pourras en profiter._

_Mon père m'avait dit « Lorsque tu le regarderas un jour tu verras bien plus en lui et il te sera utile. » Il avait raison. J'ai commencé à croire en moi et j'ai eu droit au bonheur : Ton père, des amis formidables et toi bien sur. Je t'ai résumé tout cela dans ce livre parce qu'après tout ma vie est un conte de fée. Alors crois toujours en toi._

_Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

Harry lut le livre accompagné de son parrain et du lycan.

…_Et je vécu heureuse et eu un enfant merveilleux et spéciale._

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Papa était un sacré cas…

- Oui, c'était James. Toujours à faire des conneries, ca énervé ta mère même une fois marié mais ils s'aimaient c'était l'essentiel.

- Il est arrivé quoi à Rachel et Emma ?

- Patmol est sorti avec Rachel quelques mois après la fin des études de Poudlard. Ca n'a pas marché. Nous sommes restés proche d'elle. Elle adorait s'occuper de toi bébé. Emma, elle, est devenue ma petite amie. Johan aussi est resté proche de nous, il a remplacé Peter en Maraudeur.

- Alors pourquoi je ne les connais pas ?

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent.

- Rachel, Emma et Johan ont fait parti de l'ordre du Phénix. Emma a été tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa mort a été un choc, surtout pour Lily et moi. Rachel est en vie mais à l'hôpital, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait voulu venger Emma, Bellatrix l'a torturée. Elle est, aujourd'hui, dans le même état que les parents de Neville.

- Et Johan ?

- Lui c'est une autre histoire. Rachel malade, Sirius en prison, et Lily, Emma, James, Peter mort, il a abandonné l'ordre à la mort de tes parents. Je lui écris encore de temps en temps, Sirius aussi. Il est marié à une moldu et à trois enfants. Il demande souvent de tes nouvelles et croit en ton combat.

Harry sourit :

- J'aimerai le voir une fois…qu'il me parle de maman.

- Il ne l'a pas oublié, dit Sirius, sa fille ainée se nomme Lily. Et j'espère que tu le verras.

Harry sourit encore. En réalité, les gens que l'ont aime ne nous quitte jamais. Il fallait croire en soi tout simplement et la vie deviendra meilleure. Johan l'avait compris, Lily aussi, maintenant c'était son tour. Il ferma le livre, sortit en compagnie de Remus et Sirius puis se retourna. Il regarda la pièce où jadis ces parents avaient dormi lors de séjours chez Remus. Il appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre la lumière et ferma la porte pour en ouvrir une autre sur l'avenir meilleur.

* * *

_**Voilà sur ces mots je termine cette histoire. J'espere en ecrire d'autres. Malheureusement le temps manque. A bientot, bisous**_

_**Nolyssa**_


End file.
